Science Plus Magic Equals Children!
by deathbybunny
Summary: It was normal day until children start appearing claiming Fate to be their "papa"! Not only that but they all have different "mama's". Can this problem be solved and more importantly, can Nanoha go without Starlight Breaking everyone?
1. Chapter 1 I'm Your Daughter!

**AN**: This idea came out of nowhere. Well actually it came about after I read this manga called Yomeiro Choice. It's about this guy who's daughter from the future suddenly comes and is trying to preserve her existence by making sure that he marries her mom…or at least ends up impregnating her. Matters get more complicated when another daughter shows up with the same goal. It gets pretty wacky.

So, I decided to implement this idea with our dear cast of Nanoha. How will the White Devil react when all of a sudden Fate's supposed children start popping up from the future trying to make sure they are born? Expect lost of chaos for sure. Hope you enjoy.

**Warning**: This is going to be AU-ish. I say that because they will still all have their magic powers and everything through Nanoha A's has taken place. So in this story they will be in high school. I'm pulling characters from Striker's and Vivid and placing them on Earth in order to do what I want. So, yeah, I hope you still enjoy it.

Science Plus Magic Equals Children!

Ch.1 I'm Your Daughter!

It was a fairly normal day in Uminari City. Fate, Nanoha, and Hayate had just finished another day at school and were now walking home together. They had decided to go to Fate's house so they could work on their homework together. Plus it was a good excuse to hang out. Sometimes, it was hard to find time like this with their TSAB duties getting in the way.

They reached Fate's home in no time and began to work on their assignments.

'_Has Fate-chan always been so…pretty?'_

Nanoha's mind was nowhere near her homework. All her brain cells were busy exploring the beauty that was Fate T. Harlaown. Recently, Nanoha had come to terms with her growing affection for the blonde haired girl. She'd always know that Fate held a special place in her heart. She just hadn't known what it was exactly. She'd never been in love before so it wasn't something that had crossed her mind. Up until recently, she was content with the friendship she'd forged with Fate.

So what changed? One word: puberty.

Those inevitable teenage hormones hit her like a bullet train. She suddenly found herself gazing at the blonde for no particular reason. These bouts of staring were becoming frequent as she began to realize that Fate had turned into a gorgeous girl. She started to notice little things about Fate that she'd never noticed before. Like when the sun hit her at the right angle, she would obtain a halo like glow. Or how their hands so easily molded to each other's and the way she'd smile for her when they were alone. Did she mention that Fate had a body to _die_ for?

Sometimes she'd stare at those long creamy legs that seemed to go on forever…She discretely wiped away some drool that had started to form. A snicker to her left however let her know that Hayate had most definitely noticed her admiring their friend.

Hayate was one of the first people to realize that Nanoha's love for Fate went farther than just friendship. She wasted no time in teasing both girls about it. Thanks to this, all of their friends had come realize it as well, everyone except Fate that is.

This frustrated Hayate to no end since, as she once said, Nanoha was practically undressing Fate with her eyes every chance she got.

No one was sure how long Nanoha could go on like this. They had a betting pool going for when the brunette would crack and pounce on the oblivious blonde.

"Would you guys like something to drink?" Fate asked like the good hostess she was.

"Sure!" They both responded.

"Is tea okay?"

"Of course!" Nanoha replied while Hayate nodded.

Fate smiled at them as she stood and headed for the kitchen. Leaving the two brunettes alone, Hayate took this chance to pick on Nanoha.

"You know, it seemed like you were aching to eat a certain someone."

Nanoha's face immediately flushed red.

"Hayate! You're making it sound so…dirty."

"Haha, oh Nanoha. Your reaction never fails to entertain me. So when are you going to confess?"

"I-I'm just waiting for the right moment."

Hayate sighed. At the rate those two were going, the right moment would take another 10 years! It didn't help that she couldn't read Fate's feeling towards Nanoha. That girl had an impenetrable poker face. It seemed like the only way for progress to be made was for something drastic to happen in order for Nanoha to confess her feelings.

"AAAAHHHHH!" A scream suddenly came from the kitchen.

"FATE-CHAN!"

Both of the girls ran towards the kitchen with their devices in hand ready to defend their friend against any danger.

When they arrived, they found Fate lying on the ground with a little girl on top of her. She looked to be no older than nine. The girl had light brown hair done up in pigtails. If they didn't know any better, she looked like Fate when she was that age. Other than this odd sight, there seemed to be no one else around. Since there was no other sign of danger they set to waking up the two girls.

After a few shakes and pokes, the two girls groaned. Hayate and Nanoha stood aside and let them come to their senses. Fate sat up first and looked around confused. Seeing that Nanoha and Hayate were there she relaxed a bit. A groan brought her attention to the child resting on top of her. The girl slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Fate. Burgundy met ocean blue.

"Fate-papa!"

Those fateful words caused Nanoha's heart to shatter into a million pieces. HER Fate had a child! How? When? And more importantly, with _**who**_? Once she knew who, she'd Starlight Breaker them out of existence and make sure Fate knew exactly who she belonged to. Hayate sensed the dangerous aura coming from Nanoha and scooted a bit further away.

"P-papa?" Fate squeaked. "N-No, there has to be some mistake!"

Nanoha felt a bit relieved to hear that. Fate seemed just as shocked as she was. That meant she was innocent right? But what if she wasn't? What if she was like some of those men who denied their own child to avoid responsibility?

'_NO! My Fate-chan will take good care of our future children!'_

"Fate-papa, it's okay. I'm actually from the future! I'm here to make sure you and Mama get married so that I don't disappear!"

The revelation left them all equally stunned. Was that even possible? They were given no time to recover as the girl took notice of the other girls in the kitchen. Her eyes shined with glee as she laid eyes on a certain brunette.

"Mama! You're already here!"

Hayate never felt so terrified. The Book of Darkness incident had nothing on this new threat to her life.

"Raising Heart." Nanoha said with barely suppressed rage.

"_**Stand by ready."**_

Hayate looked on in horror as her barrier jacket replaced Nanoha's school uniform. At this point, Fate had jumped up to her feet in order to stop Nanoha from killing their friend.

"N-Nanoha! Just wait! T-This isn't...I don't like…" Hayate tried in vain to plead her case.

"Fate-papa!" A different voice rang out.

Nanoha's attempted murder was halted as she turned to see a different girl hugging one of Fate's legs. This one had blond hair and heterochromatic eyes. She then turned to look at Nanoha and gave her a smile that made her heart melt.

"Mama!"

The little girl ran towards the stunned brunette and hugged her. Fate gaped openly at the two little girls who not only claimed were her children, but also the children of her best friends. It was like something out of a talk show. A very horrible talk show. Both girls then turned to look at her.

"Please marry mama now!" They both exclaimed.

Hearing those words, and along with everything else that happened, Fate reacted the only way she could. She fainted.

**AN**: And there you have it. Fate's life just got infinitely more difficult (and entertaining). Next chapter, we meet the two girls who are eager for Fate to marry their mama's and another girl shall be making an appearance causing not only Nanoha to want to go into another murderous rage, but a certain blonde healer to seek blood as well.


	2. Chapter 2 2plus2equals4

**AN**: Wow, I can't even begin to express my gratitude towards all your kind reviews. I wasn't expecting such an enthusiastic response. Which is why I want to thank the following for reviewing:

**Kiruchi, kaito kenshin, devilhamster, Fate Kashigo, eries326, Khappy-pocky, rsDragon, Joylinda, OishiYakumo, floire, and bonesxbreak.**

I'm very thankful to all of you for giving this story a chance! I'm happy to see that you all enjoyed it. So without further ado, more chaos!

Science Plus Magic Equals Children!

Ch.2 2+2=4

Fate groaned as she sat up on her bed.

'_Huh? Wasn't I in the kitchen?'_

The blonde mage looked around her room to find no one except herself. Had it all been a horrible dream? With a sigh of relief she hopped off her bed and decided to get a drink of water. That dream, no, nightmare nearly gave her a heart attack. Her? A parent? And of Hayate and Nanoha's children? She scoffed at the idea. Although she didn't mind so much if it was Nanoha...

She shook her head. As of late, she'd been having more and more strange thoughts about her friend.

One day she'd come to notice that Nanoha was…different. She wasn't sure what it was. There was just something about the brunette that had her wondering when she became so…breathtaking.

"Fate-papa! You're awake!"

Fate froze up.

'_N-No way! It __**had**__ to have been a dream!'_

She soon found herself tackled to the floor by two girls. Each of them looked so happy that she couldn't help but reassure them with a smile.

"Come on girls, give Fate a chance to breathe." Hayate said from the living room.

The two girls reluctantly let go of Fate and allowed the blonde to stand. Instead they each grabbed one of her hands and lead her to the living room where Nanoha was waiting for them.

"Fate-chan! Are you feeling better?"

Nanoha quickly stood up and was making her way towards her blonde beauty when she suddenly found herself tripping over her feet and landing on the unsuspecting blonde. The two girls groaned from their positions on the ground. It was then that Nanoha realized the position they were in. Legs tangled together, her breasts pressed up against Fate's face. She had to bite back a moan when Fate unconsciously nuzzled against her bosom.

"Hey! That's cheating! You tripped your mama on purpose!"

"So? My mama obviously loves papa more than yours does. I think this proves it!" The blonde haired girl said as she pointed to the two teenagers who had yet to move from their provocative positions.

"No way! My mama will not lose!" the light brown haired girl declared.

At hearing those words, Nanoha sat up and glared at the other brunette girl. Daring her to even try to make a move. Hayate could feel the sweat trickling down her face. She was once again put in a very tough spot.

"N-Nanoha, you know I'd never…"

"You mean you don't want me to be born mama? You'd rather I fade away?"

Hayate stared at those sad blue eyes and found herself unable to finish her sentence. This of course made Nanoha even more aggravated. Fate gathered enough of her wits and defused the situation as best she could. She kept Nanoha from attempting to kill Hayate and instead proposed they all talk it out. Nanoha of course had preferred that she just Starlight Breaker the problem (aka Hayate) but Fate had made a very good point.

She'd never forgive herself if she killed one of her best friends out of jealousy. Not that Fate was aware of the last part.

So at the table Fate sat on one side by herself while Nanoha and their supposed daughter sat to her right and Hayate and the other daughter sat to her left.

"Okay, I think we should start with you girls introducing yourselves since you already seem to know who we are." Fate began.

The two girls nodded. The light brown haired girl stood up and bowed first.

"My name is Corona Yagami Harlaown. I'm ten years old and my parents are Fate-papa and Hayate-mama." She ended her introduction with a smile.

Hayate wasn't sure how to feel about this situation she was suddenly thrust into. On one hand, this was just the type of drastic thing that was needed in order for Nanoha to finally confess to Fate. On the other, she was suddenly a parent. It was definitely a foreign feeling but it wasn't completely unwelcomed. That alone caused her to worry. She **knew** she didn't have those types of feeling towards Fate, but then how did she explain her daughter?

'_Oh god, I've even accepted she was mine!'_

Her mental anguish only increased when she looked towards Nanoha. May whatever god out there have mercy on her soul. Surviving this ordeal was going to be a challenge.

Nanoha could feel a twitch in her eyebrow at the mention of Hayate being the mother. She, however, held back any animosity she felt towards the girl. Even if she was ruining the future she had envisioned with her blonde haired goddess. Her salvation came when the girl sitting next to her stood up and introduced herself.

"Hello, my name is Vivio Takamachi-Harlaown. I'm also ten years old and my parents are Fate-papa and Nanoha-mama."

Nanoha once again felt an incredibly warm feeling spread through her body when she heard that she and Fate were parents to this child. Their future still had a chance!

Fate on the other hand was having an incredibly hard time wrapping her head around everything. It was all so impossible!

"B-But how can that be! We're all girls! Two girls can't possibly make a baby! That's not how it works!"

'_Stop ruining my dream Fate-chan!'_ Nanoha screamed bitterly in her mind. Didn't Fate-chan realize she was breaking her heart? 

"It's not impossible in our time." Corona spoke up.

"That's right. Thanks to the power of science and magic, two women are now able to make a baby. Isn't that great!" Vivo exclaimed.

'_It's very wonderful!'_ Nanoha was doing a little dance in her head. It was tempting to jump Fate then and there. Might was well practice making their daughter right?

"I'm still not convinced. I want a paternity test."

Fate cringed when the two girls gave her the most heart broken looks imaginable. Wait, was Nanoha giving her the same look? She shook her head. Maybe she said it too harshly. It's not like she was trying to deny she was their "father".

'_Actually that is exactly what I'm doing. I feel like such a horrible person.'_

She was surprised when Hayate spoke up in her defense.

"Now, now girls. You can't blame Fate for trying to make absolutely sure. After all, we're only teenager right now and suddenly having full grown children is not something we're mentally prepared for. I especially think Fate-chan wasn't expecting to have children by two different mothers."

Fate flinched at the last sentence. Just what kind of adult had she grown up to be?

"So, I suggest we go to my place and have Shamal do the tests. Sound like a good plan?"

Nanoha nodded. She grabbed Vivio's hand and smiled gently at her. "I agree. The sooner we clear this up the better right?"

'_I want proof that Vivio is mine and Fate's.'_ She looked over and Corona who was being comforted by Hayate. _'But what if she is telling the truth too? Can I really blame the child?'_

She looked over at Fate who was rubbing her temple. She looked exhausted.

"Fate-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"If these are truly your children you're going to have to take responsibility. Understand?"

Nanoha gave her a smile that said "obey or suffer the consequences".

"Y-Yes."

"Good, we should get going then before it gets too late."

The trip to Hayate's was awkward to say the least. The girls had insisted they hold their Fate-papa's hand. So Fate found herself in the middle of both girls the entire way. The girls would also throw in reasons why Fate should choose their respective mothers to marry. By the time they got to the Yagami's, Nanoha, Fate and Hayate resembled stop signs. Fate was sure she'd never be able to look at Hayate's cosplaying or Nanoha and chocolate without blushing like a tomato.

Hayate opened the door for them and they all set to removing their shoes.

"I'm home! Fate and Nanoha came over too!" Hayate called out.

"**Commandment Chain**!"

Before any of them could react, Fate found herself bound by Shamal's device. Hayate and Nanoha's first instinct was to protect the two kids. It was only after Fate broke the binds that they finally noticed the assailant.

"S-Shamal! What was that!" Fate exclaimed. She was now in her barrier jacket and ready to defend herself.

Shamal chuckled darkly at the blonde.

"I never thought you'd be the one to try to steal her away from me."

"What are you talking about?"

"Fate-papa!"

Hearing that dreaded title once again, Fate wished the ground would swallow her whole. Everyone could only look on in stunned silence as a pink haired girl latched herself to the blonde beauty.

"Fate-chan?" Nanoha said in a deadly voice.

"Y-Yes?"

"Just how many girls do you plan to impregnate?"

"I-I wouldn't…I mean…I-I…"

It was then that Shamal noticed the other two girls that were accompanying them.

"Who are they Hayate-chan?"

"Fate's other children."

Shamal suddenly bound Fate once more after Hayate said those words. Hayate acknowledge that was probably not the right thing to say at the moment. The situation was quickly degenerating for Fate. She grabbed the pink haired girl away from Fate as Nanoha activated her barrier jacket.

"W-Wait! N-Nanoha! S-Shamal! Let me explain!"

"Fate-chan you idiot! **Starlight Breaker**!"

Fate's screams of agony rang through the night. It really was not a good idea to make Nanoha mad. Ever. The pink haired girl looked worriedly as Fate became nothing but a tiny speck in the evening sky.

"Mama, will Fate-papa be alright?"

The others looked to see Signum had entered the hallway. She tried to look calm and collected but looking at the pink haired girl caused her mask to crack.

"I-I'm sure she's fine…"

"You're the mother?" Nanoha ground out.

Signum contemplated the morality of using a child as a human shield. Nanoha was already aggravated and no doubt would unleash a slew of Starlight Breakers at the drop of a hat.

"Nanoha-mama! You shouldn't have hurt Fate-papa like that! It's not her fault she's so irresistible."

Hayate wanted to laugh at what the little girl said. She really did, but like everyone else in the room, she was afraid of making even the slightest of movements for fear of ending up like Fate.

"That's right!." Corona spoke up. "We should talk it out! Fate-papa always says we should talk out our problems!"

"Take a chill pill Nanoha." Vita appeared from the other room. "We may as well figure out what's going on before issuing out Starlight Breakers to everyone."

"Please mama?" Vivio gave her the dreaded puppy dog eyes.

Nanoha took a deep breath and deactivated her barrier jacket.

"Alright."

Everyone let out a sigh of relief. Angering the White Devil was no laughing matter.

"Oh I should introduce myself." The pink haired girl bowed towards them. "My name is Caro T. Harlaown. I'm twelve years old and as you've heard, my parents are Fate-papa and Signum-mama."

Signum felt like crawling under a rock with the way Shamal was glaring at her. Try as she might, she couldn't get Shamal to listen to her. She **never** had any feeling towards Fate that went beyond friendship and respect. Then again, her arguments were almost null and void with Caro claiming she was their child. It was going to be a long night for the pink haired sword user.

Meanwhile, Fate was fishing herself out of a canal. There was no way she could walk back to Hayate's house. Flying was out of the question as well. She was too low on magic for that. So with whatever strength she had left, she sonic moved back to the Yagami's. Hopefully, Nanoha would refrain from Starlight Breaking he again, at least until everything was figured out.

'_What did I do to deserve this?'_

Back at the Yagami's, everyone was, for the most part, attempting to have tea while they waited for Fate to return. The three girls were all talking about how wonderful their Fate-papa was and trying to discourage each other from attempting to hook up their mothers with Fate.

"Fate-papa belongs with Nanoha-mama!"

Everyone pretty much agreed with that statement, but chose not to say anything.

"No way! Hayate-mama makes a much better match for Fate-papa!"

Hayate wished she could deny that statement but that meant rejecting her child. She never thought she had much of a maternal instinct but it was that very thing that was keeping her from objecting to her daughter's statement. She opted to sit quietly and pray that Nanoha would not blow up again.

"Please! Signum-mama and Fate-papa are **the** best possible match. They even have similar interests!"

Signum sweat bullets as Shamal and Nanoha both glared at her. It was true that Fate and herself had bonded during the time she'd trained the blonde but it was always a student-teacher type of relationship! She already belonged to Shamal and would never betray her like that. Yet she could do nothing but sit and listen to her…daughter try to justify her relationship with Fate.

Hayate and Signum desperately wished for something to stop the ever-mounting tension.

Their prayers were answered when Hayate's phone rang.

"I'll get that!"

She practically ran to the phone with tears of relief in her eyes.

"Hello, Hayate speaking!"

"Hayate-chan! It's Suzuka."

"Oh, Suzuka-chan! What can I do for you?"

"Ano…is Fate-chan there? I've been trying to call her but she's not picking up her phone."

Hayate felt a sinking sensation in the pit of her stomach.

'_Oh god…not her too!'_

"Well, she's…coming back soon."

"Oh, then please tell her…"

She was cut off and a scuffle was heard.

"HAYATE!"

The brunette mage knew that voice. Things were about to get ugly again.

"WHEN I GET THERE, FATE'LL REGRET EVER LAYING HER EYES ON SUZUKA!"

She was given no chance to respond before Arisa hung up on her. Hayate stared at the phone for a good minute before rushing back to the living room.

"Who was on the phone Hayate-chan?" Vita asked.

"Suzuka-chan. Guys, they're coming over. Seem like Fate's got one more child to answer for."

The temperature in the room dropped drastically. The tea cup in Nanoha's hand broke in her grip.

"Quick, protect the children!" Hayate exclaimed.

Shamal quickly pulled Vivio away from her increasingly dangerous mother and sat her near Signum and Hayate.

Fate had just arrived when she felt a cold chill run down her spine. All her instincts were yelling for her to turn around and run. As far away and as fast as possible. She gulped and shakily reached for the door.

"FATE!"

She didn't get a chance to react as an angry Arisa punched her in the face. The last thing she saw was a girl with long lavender hair getting out of a limo with Suzuka.

'_Hahaha, not another one.'_

Those were her final thoughts before she blacked out. Nanoha was going to be so pissed.

**AN**: There you have it. Chapter 2 was done in record time. Gotta admit that those reviews were truly motivating to get this done as soon as possible. Thank you kind readers. So who is the mysterious fourth child of our ever lovable Fate? You'll see. She is the last one though. So to recap there are four girls attempting to hook up their mothers with Fate.

**Corona Yagami-Harlaown- age 10**

Daughter of Fate T. Harlaown and Hayate Yagami. This will just be fun because Nanoha will be trying to kill Hayate when she really has no interest in Fate. She just likes to mess with the White Devil, which is incredibly dangerous to her health.

**Vivio Takamachi-Harlaown- age 10**

Daughter of Fate and Nanoha Takamachi. This is the ending that everyone wants and who could blame you? FateNano is love and everyone wants to see Fate and Nanoha happy.

**Mystery child number 4- age 13**

Daughter of Fate and Suzuka Tsukimura. Did this one cause I thought it'd be funny to see Arisa get jealous. She'll be causing more than a few bruises for our blonde heroine.

**Caro T. Harlaown- age 13**

Daughter of Fate and Signum. Yes, Shamal was not pleased with this one at all. Plus I thought writing an extremely jealous Shamal would be a blast.

Well, until next time everyone!


	3. Chapter 3 One Big Happy Family?

**AN**: I'm back with chapter 3! This one was not written nearly as fast as the last chapter but I'm sure you can all forgive me for that. Once again, thanks to all of you who reviewed the last chapter. I know I said this before but just knowing that you're all enjoying this completely spontaneous story is very encouraging.

So what will happen in this chapter? Read and find out! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha or Yomeiro Choice. I repeat. I own nothing.

Science Plus Magic Equals Children!

Chapter 3 One Big Happy Family?

For the second time that day, Fate groggily opened her eyes. This time, a pounding headache accompanied her return to consciousness. She could vaguely make out various voices all around her.

"Ugh…"

"Ah, Fate-papa is awake!"

"Ugh…"

"Now, now girls, don't crowd around her. Give her some space." Hayate chided lightly.

Fate heard some shuffling. She assumed the girls listened to Hayate. It amazed her that she was handling everything so calmly and taking charge of the situation. She had to admire that. She hadn't been able to take charge of the situation at all.

She'd better shape up. Her floundering was going to be the end of her at this rate. Slowly she sat up and adjusted her vision. She was laying on the couch in the Yagami's living room. Her "daughters" were each looking at her worriedly from the foot of the couch. Fate smiled at them to ease their worry. It must've been shocking to see her sent flying by a Starlight Breaker and then punched in the face by Arisa.

Recalling her blonde friend, she made note of the two new people joining the group. Arisa was sitting next to Shamal. Both blondes glared at her. Fate flinched but tried to smile at them. It only served to make them angrier so Fate settled for cowering on the couch. Her daughter's however, were not going to stand by and let their beloved Fate-papa be bullied any longer.

Fate felt a pair of small arms wrap around her neck from behind her while Vivio hugged her from the front. Caro and Lutecia stood protectively in front of Fate and stared defiantly at Shamal and Arisa.

"We won't let you hurt Fate-papa again!" Lutecia declared.

"That's right! Fate-papa has done nothing wrong!" Caro added.

"Un! We'll protect Fate-papa from now on!" Vivio declared boldly.

"So stop being so mean!" Corona finished.

They were all flabbergasted with their display. Fate never felt so loved before. Perhaps this was not the most ideal situation she planned to be in, but she was incredibly touched by their concern for her.

Hayate chuckled slightly. "You know I think you girls should be directing that towards Nanoha. She was the one who did the most damage."

Nanoha flinched. There was no denying that she let her emotions get the better of her in that instance. She couldn't help it! This day was becoming incredibly difficult for her.

Corona looked up at Hayate. "If Nanoha-san chooses to Starlight Break Fate-papa there's nothing we can really do."

Caro nodded in agreement. "Sorry Fate-papa but that's one battle no one can win."

"The White Devil's reputation precedes her. You're on your own on that one papa." Lutecia said.

Vivio jumped off of Fate and went over to her stunned mama.

"It's okay mama. We know you're really nice on the inside." She petted Nanoha's head sympathetically.

At that moment, everyone couldn't help but laugh. All the stress and emotional trauma was forgotten for that brief moment. Even Nanoha joined in the laughter. Once they had all settled down, they re-arranged themselves so that the girls were sitting by their mothers. Fate remained on the couch where Zafira and Vita joined her. Lutecia and Caro re-introduced themselves since, when they had made their appearance; Fate was busy being Arisa and Nanoha's punching bag.

With that out of the way, Hayate cleared her throat and began to inform Fate of what they were going to do about the paternity test.

"I think it'd be better if we get it done by a third party."

"W-What? Why?" Shamal protested. "I'm perfectly capable of doing it!"

"Calm down Shamal." Hayate made soothing gestures with her hands. "I'm not questioning your ability but…it's become a conflict of interest for you. We need this to be fair for all parties involved."

Shamal grumbled to herself but could not deny Hayate's reasoning. The girl knew how to persuade someone when she needed to.

"Good. We'll go tomorrow after school. I have the perfect person in mind who'll do this for us without asking too many questions."

"So what do we do for now?" Nanoha asked.

"Hmm, well I suggest we mama's take care of our respective daughters until this gets sorted out."

Fate had a feeling she'd regret asking but she needed to know.

"What about me?"

Hayate smiled a little too sweetly at her. "You can be the dead beat dad who doesn't help raise your children."

Fate sulked in a corner sadly. She didn't give off an irresponsible vibe did she? Hayate laughed nervously. She hadn't expected Fate to take it so personally. She quickly made her way over to the blonde in order to console her only to find herself tripping over her feet.

"Ahh!"

Fate turned towards the noise only to find herself in a rather familiar position. Hayate's boobs were pressed against her face as they both lay on the floor in a tangle of limbs.

"Good job Hayate-mama! Now hurry and claim Fate-papa!" Corona gave her mom a thumbs up in approval.

Hayate didn't even think twice to use Fate as a human shield. The rest of the occupants in the room all scrambled to find a place to hide. Nanoha was giving off an aura that said "Must Kill Everyone".

In the confusion, Lutecia magically bound Fate and dragged her into a closet where she'd made sure her mother had taken refuge. It didn't take long for Hayate to realize her human shield had been snatched from her. She was defenseless against the White Devil now.

"W-Wait Nanoha! Let's be reasonable!"

"Hayate..." Nanoha did indeed earn her title of the White Devil. Hayate felt like she would soon meet her maker.

"Ah, don't worry Nanoha-mama, we won't lose Fate-papa to them!"

Hayate was torn between feeling glad Nanoha had been distracted by her daughter and feeling bad that Fate would most likely die before the night was over. Vivio quickly threw open the closet that Fate had been thrown into with Suzuka.

Nanoha felt her eyebrow twitch at the sight. There in the closet, Fate laid on top of Suzuka with her face pressed into her bosom. Had she been paying closer attention, she'd noticed that a magical bind was holding the blonde in place. Of course, Nanoha did not notice and was ready to make someone pay.

Arisa had a similar thought after she stuck her head back into the room to see if anyone had died. She certainly hadn't expected to see Fate molesting **her** girl. Not that they were official, but she'd be damned if Fate thought a child was going to win her any advantage against her.

Lucky for Fate, Vivio had other plans that did not involve murder. With her own magic, she broke the binds Lutecia had placed and quickly bound Fate to Nanoha's chest.

"If Fate-papa likes boobs so much, then Nanoha-mama's are the best!"

Fate was oh so very aware of where her face now rested. She wished most of her magic hadn't already been drained. Breaking these binds would have been easy if she still had any magic left. Instead, all she could do was struggle against the binds. This action only ended up causing her to rub herself against the brunette girl who went from homicidal magical girl mode to horny teenage girl mode.

Having the blonde rub up against her like that was making her weak in the knees. She wasn't sure how long she'd last before she'd take Fate right then and there.

Fate's luck took a turn once again when the binds holding her to Nanoha broke and she was abruptly thrust to a decidedly bigger set of breasts. She also feared she knew who this last set belonged to.

"If it's boobs you want then Signum-mama's are **the **biggest! More fun for papa!" Caro exclaimed.

Corona, Vivio, and Lutecia glared at Caro. They each summoned their binding magic once again and Fate soon found herself being pulled in 4 different directions by the girls.

"Let go!" Corona yelled. "Fate-papa belongs to Hayate-mama!"

"You wish! Fate-papa doesn't want to be with someone with such a small chest!" Lutecia fired back. "My mama's is the perfect size!"

Hayate felt like she'd been punched in the gut. Sadly it was true that she had one of the smallest bust sizes out of all her friends. The only other person who was maybe smaller than her was Arisa. It was little consolation for her.

Suzuka was blushing up a storm. Not only from her daughter's bold statement about her chest size but also because her body still felt tingly from when Fate had been against her. In all her years, she could safely say she'd never let her hormones dictate her actions. Today, however, she was having a hard time controlling the voice in her head that wanted her to give into her desires. She quickly shook the thoughts out of her head and turned to her best friend, who was looking quiet amused at the sight of the 4-way tug of war.

"Arisa-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"Are my breasts…abnormal?"

"What! No!" Arisa blushed. "T-They're perfect."

Suzuka practically shoved her chest into the unsuspecting girls face.

"Are you sure? I mean, look at how **big** they are."

Arisa felt her throat dry up and before she knew it, she passed out with a nosebleed. Her plight went unnoticed as the tug-o-war continued.

"Perfect if she was settling for less!" Caro butted in. "Signum-mama's are what Fate-papa likes!"

"Your mama's monster boobs are only good for suffocating someone!" Vivio exclaimed. "My mama's are **normal**. Not freak boobs!"

Signum and Nanoha were now feeling Hayate and Suzuka's mortification as well. Being referred to as small or abnormal was certainly a blow to their pride. Signum had gone into a corner to sulk about her "monster" boobs. Shamal consoled the pink haired woman. She assured her that she liked her "monster" boobs. Signum wasn't sure how she should feel about Shamal's statement.

Fate knew this had to end. She was reaching her limit and they were getting nowhere fast. The blonde didn't want to resort to yelling at the girls, but it seemed no one was going to save her anytime soon. Mustering up her strength, she went for it.

"ALRIGHT, ENOUGH!"

The girls immediately stopped. They looked wide-eyed at Fate as they banished their magic. Fate put on her best stern face.

"Sit on the couch. Now."

The girls wasted no time and took a seat. Fate stood in front of them with her arms crossed over her chest.

"You girls have gone far enough. I'll let you put me through almost any abuse, but I will not stand for you insulting each other's mothers. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, papa…" They looked down in shame.

Fate's heart clenched at their downtrodden faces. She was already feeling guilty for yelling at them. She did not enjoy being the bad guy.

"It's okay girls. I'm sorry I yelled at you, but please, no more insults. Now apologize."

Everyone had more or less returned to the living room to witness the phenomenon of Fate being a parent. Somehow it fit her but it was still an odd sight. The girls bowed and apologized for their actions.

"I think we should all go home and get some rest. Let's stick with Hayate's plan of having the girls stay with their mothers." Fate said.

Everyone nodded in agreement. It'd been a tiring day and they needed a good night's rest.

"What happened to Arisa?" Vita asked as she poked the blonde girls prone form.

Suzuka smiled innocently. "I have no clue. She looks rather happy though."

Arisa did indeed have a look of pure bliss on her face. Fate helped Suzuka get Arisa back into the limo. Lutecia gave her a good-bye hug before she followed her mother back to the mansion. Next, Fate said good-bye to Caro and Corona. Both girls apologized once more before going back inside the Yagami house.

"Try not to impregnate any more girls on the way home!" Hayate yelled before quickly running back inside her home.

Fate felt a blush burn her cheeks. This hadn't been her fault…technically. There was still no clear proof they were her kids but the thought that she was even having sex at all was too much for her brain to handle. She was broken out of he thoughts when she felt someone grab her hand.

Fate looked at Nanoha in surprise.

"Walk me home?"

"O-Okay."

Fate was sure her cheeks were burning more than before. Vivio grabbed her free hand and the three walked in comfortable silence to the Takamachi's home. Once there, she bid them good night. She was about to leave when Nanoha grabbed her hand once again.

Fate turned towards her. Before she could ask what was wrong, Nanoha threw her arms around Fate's neck. The blonde was certain steam was coming out of her ears from all the blushing she was doing.

"N-Nanoha?"

"I'm sorry about today Fate-chan. Please don't hate me."

Fate slipped her arms around Nanoha's waist and brought her closer.

"Never! I could never hate Nanoha!"

Nanoha smiled and rested her head a bit longer in the crook of Fate's neck. She wished the moment could last forever. With one final squeeze she let go.

"Good night Fate-chan."

"Night, Nanoha. Vivio."

The two girls waved to the blonde before heading inside. As Nanoha and Vivio removed their shoes, Nanoha's mother and father came into view.

"Nanoha, you're home." Momoko smiled.

"Who's this adorable girl? Are you baby sitting?" Shiro asked.

Nanoha smiled sweetly at her father. "No, she's mine and Fate's daughter. Her names Vivio."

"Hello grandma and grandpa!"

"W-What!"

Momoko immediately fainted into Shiro's arms. The older man was still in shock as he held his wife. Slowly his thinking resumed its normal process. There was one thing he had on his mind now.

"FATE!"

At the Harlaown home, Fate shuddered in fear.

**AN**: That's the end of chapter 3. For the record, I don't know for sure how the girls rank in bust size so I took a wild guess. Next chapter, the girls go to school and Shiro decides to take matters into his own hands.


	4. Chapter 4 When the InLaws Come A Callin

**AN**: Welcome back! First of all I'd like to give a special shout out to **Aerumina** **Rampante** and **takamachi** for translating my story into Spanish and Chinese respectively. So to all my Spanish and Chinese readers check out the translations. You'll find the Spanish version here on and the Chinese will be on yamibo. You have to be registered there if you want to read the Chinese version. Once again, thank you two for taking it upon yourselves to share my story with others.

Next, I'll answer some of your review questions.

**Sherin**: Yes, that is the main reason I used Lutecia and Caro. I really did want to use Rio but I couldn't find a way to fit her in.

**Kiki**: I will not be introducing more kids into the story. I think 4 are enough. I won't be adding anyone else from StikerS either. Mainly because I don't think I could properly introduce them into the story. Plus I don't really want to mess with the dynamic of the story thus far.

**Aerumina Rampante**:All your question will be answered in time, but you get to find out what Lindy thinks in this chapter.

**k-n1n3**: The Harlaown's will be making their first appearance in this chapter! Rejoice! And as I've stated above, Fate will not be having any children with any of the StrikerS cast. I just can't make it work.

Alright well that's it. I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you to all who have been reviewing!

Science Plus Magic Equals Children!

Ch 4 When the In-Laws Come A Calling

Fate had the worst sleep of her life. She spent the entire night huddled in fear under her blankets. Why? Because she felt like someone was out to get her. This feeling had come unexpectedly after she'd dropped off Nanoha and Vivio at the Takamachi home. It was then that she realized why she felt her life was in danger.

Nanoha's parents knew.

It explained everything. Shiro Takamachi was not a man to be trifled with. He use to be a deadly bodyguard up until he almost lost his life in the line of duty. Fate was certain that even with all the years of inactivity, the man had not lost his edge. She was also fairly certain that his two oldest children were just as skilled, if not more, than their father.

She couldn't believe she had neglected to think about what the families of her friends would say about the whole situations. What would **her** family say? She felt fortunate that they were off on an assignment at the moment.

Fate decided it was time to get up. Her chance to sleep had passed. At least school would keep her slightly distracted from the imminent doom she felt.

"Fate! We're back!"

Thud.

Fate fell out of bed tangled in her bed sheets and comforter. This is how Lindy found her daughter's prone form on the ground when she walked into her room.

"Is everything alright Fate?"

After a few moments of struggling, Fate managed to stand up and face her mother. Concern flashed in Lindy's eyes. Fate looked worse for wear. Her eyes were bloodshot and there was a bruise forming over her right eye.

"Did something happen?"

"Uh, umm, er…n-no."

Lindy looked at her skeptically. Something was definitely amiss. Even though she was concerned, she decided to let Fate come to her when she was ready.

"Well then, get ready for school. Chrono, Amy and Arf are excited to see you."

"Okay."

Fate tried to smooth out her appearance as best she could. The black eye Arisa gave her really did look bad. Who knew the girl had a strong right hook? With a sigh, she left the safety of her room and went to face her family.

"Fate! How ar…what happened to your face?"

Chrono stood up from his spot at the table and walked over to his little sister. Concern was evident in his eyes as he scanned her face. Her bloodshot eyes did not go unnoticed by him.

"What happened?" he asked once again.

"I, uh, ran into wall."

"A wall?"

"That's right."

"You know Fate, you should know that lying to an experienced Enforcer is not wise. Now, are you going to tell us what's wrong?"

She knew lying to her family was a long shot. They were all experienced investigators. There was no way she was going to be able to keep things from them for very long.

"I don't even know where to begin."

She took a seat with Amy and Arf at the table. Her head laid on the cool surface.

"It can't be that bad Fate-chan." Amy said.

Fate took a peek at her soon to be sister-in-law. It wasn't long ago that they got the news that she was pregnant with Chrono's children. They'd be having twins in 6 more months. It was definitely a surprise for them. Fate hadn't even realized her brother had been dating her. Much less busy making Harlaown babies.

Not that she was any better apparently. What with her future self having children left and right. Arf had moved next to her master and stroked her head in sympathy. She could feel Fate's jumbled up emotions since they arrived back on Earth. She was also curious to know what had her so scared.

"Can we talk about it after I get home from school?"

Lindy smiled kindly. "Of course Fate. Tell us whenever you're ready."

"Thanks mom."

The rest of breakfast was filled with stories of the last assignment they had gone on. Fate had been grateful for the distraction. Soon it was time for her to head to school. She bid them good-bye as she kept a steady pace towards her friend's usual meeting point. She wasn't surprised to find Hayate already there.

"Hey, Hayate-chan."

"Morning Fate." The brunette grinned. "Nice black eye."

"Thanks." Fate rolled her eyes. "It made Chrono and mom wonder where I got it."

"They're back from their assignment?"

"Yeah." Fate sighed. "I have to tell them what's going on."

"I'm surprised you haven't already."

"Well I wanted to talk with you guys about it first. I mean your families are going to get dragged into this too."

Hayate nodded. Granted her parents were no longer with her, but she still had a guardian in the form of Gil Graham. Since the Book of Darkness incident, he'd done his best to make it up to Hayate by spoiling his only "granddaughter" as much as he could. Fate could only imagine his reaction if he found out Hayate had a child with Fate. Even if the child was from the future.

Realizing this, she thought about her other friends family. What would Suzuka's family do? Her family was not only rich, but also powerful. She was certain they had an in with all-important political figures in the country. What exactly had she gotten herself into?

"Hayate, your families are going to kill me!"

The short brunette girl took a hold of the blonde's hands and gave them a reassuring squeeze. She hadn't seen Fate this anxious in a long time. It was only right she'd try to console her.

"Now, now Fate. Let's not jump to conclusion just yet."

"But it's true! Nanoha's parents know! I felt Shiro-san's killer intent all the way from my house!"

"I think you're overreacting."

"I'm not! I couldn't sleep all night because it felt like I was being watched! He's out to get me Hayate!"

The blonde threw her arms around her friend and sobbed miserably into her shoulder.

"There, there. Don't worry, we'll figure this out."

At least she hoped they would. Otherwise it'd be more chaos if the families got involved. She was glad Gil lived in another country.

"Are we interrupting something?" a cold voice said from behind them.

Fate and Hayate shoved each other way as fast as possible. There stood Nanoha with a smiled that bordered on insane.

"N-Nanoha! We were just, um…" Hayate stammered.

"Getting cozy?" she ground out.

"NO!" Fate exclaimed in a panic. "I-I just needed a hug…"

"Oh, I see…"

Fate was certain Nanoha did not see. The White Devil still looked like she wanted to Starlight Breaker one of them. Probably would do it to both of them if she didn't do something quick.

"Um, er, Nanoha?"

"Yes?" she replied icily.

Fate flinched but shoved her fear aside. She needed to do this in order to save her and Hayate. She quickly threw her arms around Nanoha and squeezed her like her life depended on it, which it did.

"F-Fate-chan?"

"Hayate's hug wasn't good enough."

"Hey! What's that suppose…" her retort died in her throat when Nanoha glared at her. Granted she still felt insulted but it was probably for the best to remain silent and let the devil be tamed.

Fate pulled away slowly, allowing Nanoha to experience Fate's closeness as long as possible. Nanoha turned to look at the rest of her friends happily.

"Let's get to class guys!"

They all nodded and said nothing when she took Fate's hand and lead them towards their school. Arisa was thankful that Nanoha was keeping Fate away from her precious Suzuka. If she hadn't, she was more than willing to be around the purple haired girl 24/7. To protect her of course.

They arrived at school ready to begin their day of learning. Fate, however, could not shake the feeling that she was being watched all through class.

******MGLN******

Meanwhile, Lindy and the rest of the Harlaown's were resting from their trip. It was a perfectly peaceful morning until the doorbell rang.

"I wonder who that could be?" Lindy looked questionably at her son who shrugged in response.

Wordlessly, she got up from the couch and went to greet their visitor. She had not been expecting to see Shiro and Momoko Takamachi, but it was a welcome surprise. She hadn't had a chance to speak with them in awhile. Lately, her job assignments kept her away from home more often than she'd like.

"Ah, Shiro-san, Momoko-san! What a surprise! Please come in!"

"Thank you for having us Lindy-san." Momoko smiled pleasantly.

She then turned to look behind her.

"Come and say hi Vivio-chan."

Lindy watched curiously as a little blonde girl peeked from behind Momoko. Her eyes brightened as she looked at Lindy. Then without warning, she rushed at the older woman.

"Lindy-obaachan!"

"Eh? Eh?"

"This is what we came to discuss." Shiro said in a serious tone. "It seems that she is Fate and Nanoha's daughter."

Once those words left his mouth, Lindy did the only thing she could think of. She fainted.

"Mom!"

"Lindy-san!"

Chrono, Amy and Arf had been ease dropping on the conversation from the living room and rushed to the green haired woman's aide. How they had managed not to faint at the news, they weren't even sure.

****MGLN****

Vita was having a rather lazy day at home with Zafira. Reinforce Zwei had been with them earlier in the morning but she suddenly disappeared. The little device had been asleep during all the commotion the night before so she was shocked not only to find children in their home, but two children who's mothers were her master and Signum. Needless to say, she was not very happy to hear that Fate was responsible for them. She vowed to protect her master from, who she considered to be, an enemy to all women.

Shamal, Signum, Corona and Caro were out as well buying more groceries for the bigger family. Vita sniggered as she thought of her blonde comrade. Shamal had been clinging to Signum like a child ever since the incident. She would've slept in the same bed as the pink haired woman had Caro not needed a place to sleep. This only served to irritate her and place more blame on Fate.

Vita had to admit it was funny watching Shamal try to keep an eye on Signum. It was like she was afraid that if she lost sight of her for once second, Fate would take that chance to impregnate her beloved. Personally, Vita thought Shamal had finally lost her mind. She was brought out of her thoughts when the phone rang.

"Yagami residence."

_"Ah, Vita-chan! How good to hear from you!"_

"Gil-ojiisan! How're you?"

_"Good Vita-chan. I'm calling to see how you girls are doing."_

"We're doing great. As a matter of fact, the family just got bigger."

_"What do you mean by that?"_

"Fate-chan gave Hayate-chan and Signum kids."

She smirked when she heard Gil choking over the phone. Was she adding gasoline to the fire? Probably, but honestly, Gil was bound to find out the minute Hayate went to the hospital for the paternity test. Gil Graham kept a close watch on everything Hayate did. Was it so hard to believe he was constantly scanning for any sort of trouble? Better he hear it from one of them than from a report.

_"W-What is the meaning of this Vita-chan!"_

"Just what is sounds like Ojiisan. You're now the proud great-grandfather of two adorable girls."

There was a moment of silence on the other line.

_"And you say they are the children of Fate? As in Fate Testarossa Harlaown?"_

"That's right."

_"I'll be on the next flight to Japan."_

The line went dead. Well she certainly hadn't expected him to make the trip so fast. Hayate was going to be in for a big surprise.

"Master Hayate will not be happy you told him." Zafira stated.

Vita shrugged. "He was going to find out anyway. Might as well make this as quick and painless as possible."

"I hope Master agrees with your reasoning."

"She'll be too busy handling Gil-ojiisan to be too upset with me."

******MGLN******

Shinobu Tsukimura sat in deep thought in her families study. She'd just gotten off the phone with her parents who were abroad conducting business. The news of a child belonging to their youngest daughter had reached them a lot quicker than she thought. It seemed like one of the many maids in the home called them as soon as the girl appeared.

"Is everything alright Shinobu-oneechan?"

The purple haired girl looked up at her supposed niece. She smiled warmly at her as the girl joined her. She'd been left to watch after her while Suzuka attended classes. If she hadn't been told about the existence of magic then Lutecia's sudden appearance would have been incredibly hard to believe. But since Nanoha was involved, Kyouya ended up revealing to her what his family had been told as well. It was only right considering how close both families were.

"Everything is fine. I was just speaking with my parents."

"Are they upset?"

She couldn't help but marvel at how mature Lutecia was.

Shinobu shook her head. She'd actually been surprised as well. They were taking this rather well. They were unable to pull themselves away from their current work and thus left it up to Shinobu to do the necessary task of speaking with the Harlaown's about uniting the families. It was a task to be done after Suzuka returned home.

"Don't worry Lutecia-chan. All is well. How about we go watch a movie while we wait for Suzuka-chan to return?"

Lutecia nodded and followed Shinobu to the family's personal theater. Being part of a rich family had a lot of perks that Lutecia was more than happy to take advantage of.

******MGLN******

Lindy found herself lying on the couch of her home.

"Easy mom."

Chrono helped Lindy sit up.

"Oh my. I was not expecting that."

"I apologize Lindy-san." Shiro said. "We should've eased you into it."

Lindy shook her head.

"No, it's quite alright. So, do you mind explaining to me what the situation on our hands is?"

Shiro nodded and proceeded to tell Lindy what he knew. Vivio had come from the future to ensure that she would be born by making sure Nanoha and Fate got married or at least pregnant. Shiro was less than pleased to think that all Fate was going to do was leave his precious daughter with a child to look after.

"I see. Is that all we know?"

Vivio took this chance to speak up.

"Fate-papa has other daughters here now."

"What?" Chrono spoke up in shock. "There are more of you?"

"Un, Hayate-san, Suzuka-san, and Signum-san have kids with Fate-papa. They're here to make sure they're born too!"

A deadly silence fell upon them.

"I think I need to speak with Fate as soon as possible."

Shiro smiled tightly at her.

"Please do. I'd like to have talk with her as soon as possible as well."

Lindy smiled nervously at the head of the Takamachi home. She feared for her daughter's life. Momoko smacked Shiro's head.

"Dear, your making Lindy-san nervous." Momoko smiled reassuringly at the green haired woman. "Do not worry Lindy-san, I'll make sure to keep Shiro in line."

The Harlaown's chuckled at Shiro's crestfallen face. It was clear who wore the pants in that relationship. They spent the next hour getting to know Vivio better. It was unanimously decided she was the cutest child they'd ever encountered. Although Chrono claimed that his future children would be pretty adorable as well.

Elsewhere, Gil Graham was on a private flight headed to Uminari City. Fate's TSAB file was sitting across from him. He was going to make sure Fate took proper responsibility, even if he had to do it by force.

Shinobu was having similar thoughts as she watched a movie with Lutecia. Fate Testarossa Harlaown would marry her sister by any means necessary.

At school, Fate felt a shiver run up her spine. That was never a good sign. It didn't help that she felt someone kept a constant watch on her. Fate just prayed that things did not get worse for her.

**AN**: I think that's a good place to stop. This possibly the longest chapter I've written so I hope you all enjoyed it. Until next time!


	5. Chapter 5 Lindy: Proudest Mother Ever?

**AN**: Welcome to chapter 5! Phew, I finally got some time to update this. A big thank you to everyone who reviewed! That was the most reviewed chapter so far. I hope this chapter is just as good as the last ones. I'm actually not that great at writing humorous stuff so the fact I've managed to keep this funny is especially surprising to me. Also, a quick note to **Sherin**, I did realize that Shinobu should be addressed as "Oba-san" but I figured she would've told Lutecia that it made her sound old and instead would have her call her "Onee-chan".

I think that's it. Well, enjoy this chapter.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own MGLN or Yomeiro choice. Sad, but true.

Science Plus Magic Equals Children!

Ch 5 Lindy Harlaown: Proudest Mother Ever?

School was halfway over for our favorite blonde. The day had gone by semi-normally. Why semi you ask? Aside from the fact that she continued to feel like she was being watched, Fate found most of her admirers had been avoiding her for most of the day. Fate had no way of knowing that today; Nanoha was extra vigilant with keeping anyone from confessing to the lovely blonde…or being anywhere near her. Yes, her "I'll kill you if you go near her" vibe was on high today. It was hard not to get the message when the brunette was glaring at you like she'd magically incinerate you with a pink beam.

Normally, Nanoha would sit back and sulk at the fact that EVERYONE seemed to have a crush on Fate. How was it that someone could be so damn attractive? It was ridiculous! Day in and day out, Nanoha would watch Fate get called out and have some BOY or GIRL confessing their undying love to the blonde. Every time though, Fate would politely reject their confessions and thank them for their feelings.

At first, it relieved the brunette greatly. It meant that no one would steal the blonde from her; however, when she thought of confessing, she grew afraid that she would get the same answer. Nanoha was sure she'd go crazy if that happened. So, she'd settled for admiring the blonde from afar…that is if you considered clinging to said person constantly as "afar".

Fate sighed. The little sleep she got was not helping her. The fatigue was beginning to affect her studies as the day wore on. She felt like she could take a nap. Since that didn't sound like such a bad idea, she went out to find a nice tree to nap under. She'd normally have lunch with her friends, but she didn't have much of an appetite at the moment. Thus, when Nanoha went to search for her blonde, she found that Fate was no longer in her classroom. Afraid that someone might have taken the blonde somewhere to be confessed to, Nanoha took action.

"Raging Heart. Scan for Bardiche!"

[Yes, my master]

Nanoha waited for a few anxious seconds.

[Scan complete. Bardiche located.]

"Show me the way!"

Nanoha ran down the halls, pushing anyone that got in her way. She passed her confused friends somewhere near the entrance to the cafeteria. They knew better than trying to stop her thought. They certainly had no interest in getting run over by the brunette.

Nanoha came to a screeching halt when she found her target. There, completely defenseless, was the sleeping figure of Fate. Nanoha made her way over slowly so she wouldn't wake her. Fate truly did look like an angel that had come from heaven to nap under this tree just so that Nanoha could find her and ravish her like there was no tomorrow.

'_Wait…'_ Nanoha thought.

She was getting ahead of herself. Although, Fate did look positively delicious with her hair sprayed out under her and her lips slightly parted…just inviting the brunette to steal a kiss or two…or three.

'_Must keep in control!'_

Nanoha knew she shouldn't take advantage of her friend like that. It would not end well, but that didn't mean she was going to let a golden opportunity like this pass. She hadn't had any alone time with Fate in what seemed like forever. She carefully lay down next to the blonde and ever so slowly wrapped her arms around her. Nanoha almost lost control of herself when Fate snuggled up to her.

"Mmm, Nanoha…" Fate's husky voice rang out.

'_Oh. My. God.'_

That voice sounded so…sexy. Nanoha's brain had completely checked out as her fantasies took over. When Fate came too she'd found herself snuggling next to a nearly comatose Nanoha. It seemed like at some point, Nanoha's fantasies got the better of her and she passed out from a massive nosebleed.

"N-Nanoha? G-Get a hold of yourself!"

Fate quickly carried the brunette to the nurse's office where she stayed until school let out. Their friends picked them up from there once the nurse deemed Nanoha well enough to walk. Although for her own safety, Fate offered Nanoha a piggy ride home. Nanoha nearly had another nosebleed at the thought of being so close to the blonde. Instead, they took to walking hand in hand.

"Okay, so let's go home and change. You guys pick up the girls and we'll meet at the hospital." Fate announced when they reached their usual crossroad.

"Got it!" Everyone chimed.

"Are you going to be okay Nanoha?" Fate asked concerned.

"Nyahaha I'll be fine Fate-chan. See you soon okay?"

Fate nodded and headed home. She could hardly wait to get this test over with. It would take a few more days to get the results but once this matter was cleared up she could go back to her normal life. At least she hoped she could.

"I'm home!" Fate called out like she always did. She was about to run up to her room to change when a voice stopped her.

"Fate, I need to speak with you."

Confused at the formality of the request, Fate followed the voice of her mother. Lindy was sitting in her study. Chrono, Amy and Arf were there as well. The seriousness in their faces caused her to worry. Had something happened?

'_Oh no, could they have…'_

"Sit down Fate."

Fate nodded and took a seat in front of her mother's desk. Lindy had her chair turned to face the window behind her. Fate waited nervously for her mother to speak.

"Fate, I had a very interesting visit today. Care to guess who came to speak with me?"

"Uh, umm…I don't know."

"I'll tell you. Shiro and Momoko Takamachi came by today."

Fate instantly tensed. Her worst fear had come to pass. Her mother knew.

"Not only did they come, but they also had with them a child. Do you know what else they revealed about this child?"

"Uh, uh…"

"They informed me that it was **your** child Fate. Imagine my shock when this child told me that you had not one, not two, but three more children. Each with different mothers."

"M-Mom I can explain!"

"What's there to explain?"

"Ah, well…"

"I just have one thing to say to you Fate." Lindy spun around in her chair to face her daughter. "I'm so proud of you!"

"Eh?"

Fate was never so confused in her life. She looked over at the rest of her family. They all nodded and gave her a thumbs up in approval. Her confusion only grew. She turned her attention back to her mother for some sort of clarification. Lindy hit a secret button located under her desk. To her right, the bookcase slid to the side to reveal a shrine to her dearly departed husband. Lindy stood up and grabbed the picture of Clyde turning it so it was facing Fate.

"Isn't it wonderful Darling! Fate has taken it upon herself to give us the big family we always wanted!"

"M-Mother! You're not making any sense!"

Lindy took her seat again. She propped up the picture of Clyde and placed it to the side.

"Fate, Clyde and I always wanted to have a big family so we'd have many grandchildren to spoil. Sadly, he passed away before we could make that wish come true. When Chrono told me he and Amy were expecting, I was positively ecstatic!"

That did clear up some things for Fate. It explained why her mother hadn't been furious that Chrono had knocked up Amy before they were even married.

"B-But this is different! I mean, we don't know for sure if they're mine!"

"Minor details Fate. Besides, why would these girls lie? Other than assuring their birth, what could they possibly gain from this?"

Those were all very good question. Fate hadn't had a chance to ponder this with all the chaos she'd had to deal with. She actually hadn't had much time to think of anything.

"B-But…"

"It's all so wonderful Darling!" Lindy ignored Fate's stammering and instead talked to Clyde's picture. "Our family will grow just like we wanted! Thanks to Fate, we have four wonderful grandchildren to spoil!"

"We don't know if they're mine!"

"Fate…"

Chrono put a hand on his sister's shoulder. Fate looked up to her brother, hoping for some support.

"I won't lose to you."

Her face fell. That hadn't been the words she was looking for.

"Amy! Talk some sense into them!"

"No need to feel shy Fate-chan. I understand it's hard to control your raging hormones." Amy said with a pleasant smile.

"Arf?"

"Don't worry Fate, I'll help raise all your kids! We'll be one big happy family!"

All Fate could do was stare at her family like they'd lost their minds. How could they possibly be okay with this! She was about to voice her thoughts once again when Lindy cut her off.

"Before we start celebrating, we need to make sure you knock up these girls. Now, from Vivio-chan said about their ages, you'll need to sleep with Suzuka and Signum first. I don't think the order you do it matters. Then you'll need to get with Hayate and Nanoha."

"I doubt Nanoha will be a problem." Amy said.

"Definitely not." Chrono agreed.

"I'm surprised she hasn't sexually assaulted Fate by now." Arf added.

"Very true. The other three girls will take some work but once we get through to them it'll be smooth sailing from there!" Lindy exclaimed happily. "Now we also need to consider the families involved in this…"

Fate stopped listening to her mother rant on about her plans to get her daughter to impregnate her friends. She was too busy staring at all the charts and graphs that Lindy seemed to pull out of nowhere showing detailed plans of when she needed to get her friends pregnant and the risks she'd face from each family for causing the pregnancies. Needless to say, that last chart scared her to death considering possible death was listed under each family. Lindy smacked one of the charts with a pointing stick, snapping Fate out of her daze.

"Perfect, since the Takamachi's already made it clear they want Nanoha to marry Fate, we'll need to speak to the other families and see what they want as well."

"They what?"

Lindy smiled at her daughter. "That's right honey. Oh, Shiro-san also said he wants to speak with you personally. Try not to seem so unenthusiastic about marrying his daughter. He might take it the wrong way."

The doorbell cut off anything Fate was about to say.

"I wonder who that could be?"

Lindy left her office to get the door.

"Now don't go anywhere Fate. We still have much to discuss."

Fate quickly pulled out her phone to text her friends that she might be a bit late getting to the hospital. She hadn't expected to see messages from Hayate, Nanoha, and Suzuka. After reading each message, she got a sinking feeling in her stomach.

'**Fate! Ojii-chan knows! Run!'** said Hayate's message.

'**Fate-chan! Daddy said we're getting married! :3 :3 :3'** read Nanoha's message.

'**I don't think we'll be a going to the hospital today Fate-chan…'** Suzuka's message began. **'BTW, my sister is bringing me over. You might want to prepare yourself.'**

Fate paled. She heard her mother talking with someone at the door. It had to be Suzuka and Shinobu.

"Fate! Please come to the living room!"

If she could've, Fate would have found a nice place to hide. Sadly, Chrono, Amy and Arf made sure she walked herself into the living room. Sure enough, there was Shinobu Tsukimura sitting calmly in her home. Next to her, Suzuka gave her an apologetic smile.

"Fate-papa!" Lutecia ran up to Fate and gave her a hug. She hadn't seen her almost all day after all.

Smiling weakly, she returned the hug. She let herself be lead to the sofa where Lutecia sat happily next to her. Shinobu smiled coldly at Fate who shivered in fear.

"Fate-san."

"Y-Yes?"

"I believe you know why I'm here."

"Yes."

"Good, then I expect you to marry my sister in order to preserve my family's honor."

"B-But I can't marry her!"

Shinobu narrowed her eyes at Fate. Out of nowhere, their two maids, Noel and Farin, appeared behind Fate, each brandishing a kunai at the blonde's neck. Fate was completely caught off guard. Since when were their maids masters of the ninja art!

"Is there something wrong with my sister, Fate-san?" Shinobu asked coldly.

Fate felt the kunai's press closer to her neck. Daring her to say something bad about Suzuka.

"N-no! There's nothing wrong with Suzuka-chan!"

"Then what is the problem?"

"Well…isn't it illegal for same sex-couples to marry?" she asked meekly.

"Is that you're only qualm?"

"Yes?"

Shinobu nodded. "Will you excuse me for a moment?"

"Of course." Lindy smiled.

To her relief, the two maids pulled the weapons away from her neck. That didn't ease her nerves but it helped.

"Why didn't you stop her?" Fate whispered to her friend.

"I'm sorry Fate-chan. My parents made it clear this wedding needed to happen. I can't oppose them!"

"What about Arisa-chan! You like her right?"

Suzuka blushed at the mention of the other blonde girl. It was true she'd had a crush on the other girl for some time, but Arisa had failed to make a move! What more did she need to do? She'd even thrust her boobs in her face! How was that not a sign to ask her out?

"I don't know what to do Fate-chan!"

"That makes two of us!"

Lindy and Lutecia sat happily together, oblivious to the two girls harsh whispering. Lindy was simply enjoying talking to her other granddaughter. She'd hoped to meet the other two girls soon.

"Ah, Lutecia-chan, you are such a mature girl."

"Thank you Lindy-obaasan." Lutecia said with a blush.

"How cute! You blush at compliments just like Fate!"

"Not to mention she has a serious face like Fate." Chrono added.

"Definitely her daughter." Amy agreed while nodding.

Arf had transformed into her dog form and allowed Lutecia to pet her. Fate stared at her family in disbelief. They were of no help to her! Any more discussions stopped when Shinobu came back into the room.

"Please turn the TV to channel 3."

Slightly confused, Fate did as she was told. Everyone watched in amazement as they witnessed a new law allowing for same-sex marriages to pass.

"I trust there is no more problems now?" Shinobu asked.

Fate could only stare in shock. Had that actually just happened? The Tsukimura family was definitely not to be crossed. Ever.

"Shinobu-san." Lindy finally spoke up. "Although, I have no issues with Fate marrying your sister, I must point out that there are other families who wish for the same thing."

Shinobu took a moment to think. "As much influence as we have, I doubt we could convince the government to pass a law allowing polygamy."

Fate nearly fainted from hearing that. She couldn't marry all her friends! She was sure Shamal and Arisa would kill her before that happened.

"How about we all get together and discuss this matter then? I would hate to have the Takamachi's and Yagami's think that we're leaving them out of this important discussion." Lindy suggested.

"You make a good point. Very well, we'll set up a dinner for tomorrow night at my home. An invitation shall be extended to the Takamachi's and Yagami's."

"Wonderful! We'll see you tomorrow night." Lindy said pleasantly.

The Tsukimura's stood and made their way to the door. Before exiting, Shinobu turned to look at Fate.

"I do hope you won't get any ideas about escaping Fate-san. I'll know if you try."

Farin and Noel had a mysterious glint in their eye as Shinobu said that. Fate got the feeling she knew who had been keeping an eye on her all day. After the Tsukimura's left, Fate collapsed onto the couch exhausted. Could this get any worse?

There was instantly another knock at the door. Fate really needed to stop asking that question. Lindy got up and went to check on whom it was.

"Lindy-san."

"Gil-san! Please, come in."

Fate was about as pale as a ghost at this point. She pulled out her phone only to see she'd missed about ten different messages from Hayate telling her too get out of town. As soon as Gil Graham walked into the room, everyone stood up and saluted to him. Although he was retired, he was still a well-respected ex-Admiral.

"At ease. I am no longer your superior after all."

"That doesn't change the fact I respect you Admiral." Chrono said as he walked towards the man who was once his mentor.

"It's good to see your doing well Chrono-kun. I hear you'll be a father soon. Congratulations."

"Thank you sir."

"Now, I trust you know why I'm here?"

"We're well aware." Lindy said. "The children right?"

"Yes, you can imagine my concern when I heard my precious granddaughter had…acquired a child over night. Not to mention Signum being involved as well. I've gotten the full story from the girls before coming. What I want to know is how Fate-san plans to remedy the situation."

"Uh…"

"I will not allow you to suggest letting these girls not be born. We cannot punish children for their parents short comings."

Fate felt like she'd been stabbed in the back. The fact that Gil Graham thought badly of her was a blow to her already damaged image.

"Y-Yes sir."

"Good."

"Gil-san, I agree this is a matter of great importance, but like I've told Shinobu-san, this needs to be discussed with all the parties involved. There will be a dinner tomorrow night in order figure out a favorable solution. I ask that you bring Hayate-chan and Signum-san to this dinner along with the girls."

Gil nodded. "Very well. We will discuss this tomorrow night. Fate-san?"

"Sir!"

Gil tossed a photo into Fate's lap. It was of her and Nanoha snuggling earlier that day.

"I've got my eye on you."

A shiver ran up her spine. So it was Reinforce who'd been stalking her! Not that it mattered at this point. Reinforce, the Liese twins, the Ehrlichkeit sister and the Takamachi's would be keeping watch over her every move.

"Yes sir."

Gil Graham said no more and excused himself from the Harlaown home. Fate looked desperately at her family.

"I'm doomed!"

**AN**: I had a tough choice on how to end this chapter. I changed it at least twice before finally sticking to this version. I've been debating with myself on how this story should go, in the end I decided to stick with my original plan. Still…I'm not entirely sure of my choice. Arg, I hate doubting myself but I do hope that you'll all still like it. If not, I'm sorry!

On another note, I'm letting you all know that updates for my stories may slow down a bit. I'm getting a second job and I'm not sure how my new work schedule is going to be like. It'll probably take me a week or so to adjust to the new workload, but I'll try my best to find time to sleep and update all my stories. Until then, reviews are always appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6 The Dinner From Hell

**AN:** I've made it to chapter 6! I can't believe it's been about a little over a month since I started this story. So I present to you the long awaited dinner chapter. How much more can I doom Fate? I suppose you'll have to read to find out. But first, time to answer some reviews.

**CC:** I know the chapter was a dead giveaway but I figured even if it was it would still be hilarious to see how her reaction was. I'm leaving the title for now unless I come up with something else.

**Kris-tim:** Trust me, the explanation is coming. I'm still having doubts about whether everyone is going to be happy with the how I'm going to explain it but I suppose I'll just have to wait and see when the time comes.

**k-n1n3:** Welcome back to the land of the living and I'll be trying my best to not let my second job keep me from updating for too long.

**TannimU:** I'm glad to see you somehow managed to type up you're review despite all the laughter. :D

**Lance58:** That's actually a very good line! I think I'm going to use it! Thanks for the idea.

And finally thanks to the following for your ever encouraging and wonderful reviews.

**Unexpected sabotage, EmoBitch96, IND3X, takamachi, Sherin, rsDragon, eries, darkvalk, kaito kenshin, devilhamster, Azazelicko, Kiki, ell-san-kun-sama and Parme-san**.

You guys are the best! Enjoy the chapter!

Science Plus Magic Equals Children!

Chapter 6 The Dinner from Hell

Hayate stared at herself in the mirror. She was dressed to impress for this dinner. Signum stood off to her side, also dressed in her best, but the worried expression on her face showed just how nervous she was about this dinner. The last thing Hayate wanted was for either of them to get married to Fate. Not only did they not have feeling for the blonde, but Nanoha would never allow them to make it to the alter. She was pretty sure that their bodies would never be found if it got that far.

Hayate however, would not fall to despair. Her brilliant mind was working in overdrive trying to figure out a solution to this now that their families were involved. Families always did manage to complicate matters.

"Are you guys ready?" Vita knocked on the door. She opened it and took a peek inside. "Gil-ojiisan is waiting for you guys."

"I-I can't do this." Signum buried her head in her hands. She couldn't take the pressure.

Hayate patted her knights back sympathetically. The pink haired woman had been on constant edge around Shamal since the announcement of the possible marriage. Shamal and Arisa were certainly not making it very easy on the their respective love interest.

"It'll be alright Signum. We'll figure something out so Shamal doesn't kill you or Fate."

"I hope so…"

"Good. I'll meet you at front door. I'm going to go get the girls."

Signum nodded reluctantly and followed Vita to where Gil was waiting for them. Hayate made her way to the back porch where the girls were last seen. She hoped they didn't get their outfits dirty. As much as she was dreading this dinner, she was more than eager to dress the girls up in cute outfits. As she got closer to the back door, she heard them talking. Slightly curious about what they could be discussing, she quietly slid the door to ease drop a bit better.

"I'm nervous about this dinner."

"I know. This wasn't suppose to be part of the plan right?"

"If your plan was the same as ours then no. I fear for Fate-san's life."

"Me too. I just hope Nanoha-san holds back on using Starlight Breakers tonight."

"I think it will be a miracle if she does."

"Yeah, you're right. Nanoha-san doesn't hold back when it involves Fate-san."

The gears in Hayate's mind began to work in overdrive. She knew there was something fishy about all this! She just hadn't been able to figure out what it was! She slid the door open quietly and stood behind the unsuspecting girls.

"So what plan were you two talking about?"

"Eeek!"

Both girls jumped up in surprise and hugged each other.

"H-Hayate-mama! Haha, n-nothing!"

She smiled evilly at her "daughter".

"You know, it's not nice to lie to your parent. So my **precious** daughter, want to tell me what's actually going on?"

Both girls laughed nervously as Hayate smiled at them like a cat that'd caught its prey.

**A few minutes later…**

Hayate, followed by the two girls, met up with Signum and Gil at the front door.

"What took you so long?" Vita said with a scowl. "I was about to go get you."

"Oh nothing much. Just making sure the girls outfits were perfect."

The girls were ushered out towards the car. Before she left however, Hayate turned to her red haired knight.

"Vita-chan, I have a mission for you."

"Yeah?" Vita questioned.

"I need you and Zafira to keep Shamal from interfering with what's going to happen with Fate until I say otherwise."

"What?"

"You heard me. I'll be counting on you guys!" Hayate waved as she ran to the car.

Vita looked skeptically as her mistress left. Hayate had an odd look in her eye. Something was up. Well, whatever it was, she couldn't turn down her mistress's command.

"Zafira! We got work to do!"

Zafira walked over to her in his human form.

"We need to keep Shamal away from Fate and Signum."

"Sounds dangerous."

"We'll be fine. Now where's Shamal?"

The two made a quick search of the house only to find no trace of the blonde knight.

"Oh crap. We lost her already."

**-MGLN-**

Fate paced nervously in the Tsukishima tearoom. They were waiting for the rest of their guests to arrive. The blonde magician had been so nervous she hadn't eaten a thing all day. She just wanted to make it through this dinner with her life in tact.

"Don't be so nervous Fate-chan. You just have to pick one to marry."

"And get the rest pregnant?" Fate asked sarcastically.

"That's right!"

"Mom…I don't think the person I marry would appreciate me knocking up anyone that wasn't them."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

Fate could not understand how her mother was handling the whole thing so well. If anything, marrying was going to put a hamper on any type of baby making between anyone else that wasn't her wife.

"_Ugh, I can't believe I'm even considering marriage! I'm too young!"_

"Everyone has arrived." Farin informed Fate and Lindy.

The blonde girl took a deep breath and straightened her self up. Lindy had refused to let Fate wear a dress to the dinner. Instead, she shoved a suit into her hands. The blonde wore a dark suit with a blood red tie and a burgundy dress shirt that matched her eyes. Lindy reasoned that Fate needed to play her part of the "prince" tonight. She really had no comeback and went along with what her mother wanted.

Regardless of her nervousness, she hoped to make a good impression with her friend's families. Her good name had been tarnished enough; she needed to gain back some respect from them. She and Lindy followed Farin out to the dining room. She almost felt like a prisoner being escorted to her cell.

Upon arriving in the lobby, Fate felt her breath be taken away. Before her were four of the most gorgeous girls ever laid her eyes on. She almost didn't recognize her friends. Hayate was wearing a simple white evening gown with her cross earrings and a few golden bracelets. Suzuka was dressed in a light purple strapless ball gown. Much like Hayate, she chose to wear a bit of jewelry to complete her outfit. Signum chose to wear an evening gown that had one shoulder strap. She also wore a necklace and earrings on Hayate's insistence. Finally Nanoha chose to wear something be a bit more daring. She had on a strapless black dress with a slit that ran along her slender leg.

Fate was so busy staring at Nanoha in her outfit that she missed the hungry look Nanoha was giving her.

"Uh, hi everyone."

"Fate-chan!"

Nanoha immediately enveloped her friend in a hug. She mentally thanked Lindy for putting Fate in the suit. She certainly looked like a prince that would sweep her off her feet. If all went well tonight, she and Fate would be engaged and married in no time! She was just glad that her other friends would not put up any sort of fight to win the blonde girl. The issue of the other girls needing to be born still hung over their heads, but they'd deal with it once the time came.

"N-Nanoha! Umm, you look…beautiful."

Fate and Nanoha both blushed at the blonde's words. It was true though; Fate had never realized just how breath taking her best friend was before. Her heart was hammering in her chest from their close proximity.

Hayate coughed in order to break the two out of their own little world.

Nanoha and Fate jumped away from each other. Suzuka and Hayate smiled at their two friends. They swore they were unable to keep their hands off each other and they weren't even dating! Granted it was usually Nanoha that initiated all the physical activity, but Fate never seemed to mind or discourage her actions.

"Someone seems to be getting a head start." Suzuka teased Nanoha.

"Nyaha, I was just greeting Fate-chan."

"I'm sure that's not all you wanted to do." Hayate added playfully. "Well I need to check my make up real quick. Would you mind accompanying me Suzuka?"

The purple haired girl looked questioningly at her friend but nodded non-the less. Hayate quickly pulled her friend out of the room and led her to a different part of the Mansion. Once she made sure the coast was clear, she proceeded to tell her what Caro and Corona revealed to her.

"I see. Shouldn't we tell Signum-san about this as well?"

"Naw, if we do she won't be able to keep up the moe act around Fate. I think it's best to leave her in the dark for now."

"Very well. Then shall we begin our courtship of Fate-chan?"

"Lets." Hayate grinned.

**-MGLN-**

Vita and Zafira scrambled to the Tsukimura Mansion. It was the only place that Shamal was more than likely staking out. After covering the premises, they spotted a head of blonde hair by one of the windows. Without hesitating, the two quickly tackled the blonde to the ground.

"Hey! What the hell?"

Vita and Zafira stopped restraining the girl and stepped back. It was a blonde all right, but not the blonde they were looking for. This was not good. Who knew Shamal was so hard to track?

"Oh it's just Arisa."

"Don't sound so excited to see me." Arisa frowned at the smaller girl. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"We're trying to find Shamal. We figure she's probably around here somewhere. You haven't seen her have you?"

"No."

"Damn it. All right well we better keep looking. Let's go Zafira."

The two took off deciding to cover the grounds once again before heading inside. Arisa looked around before going over to a near by bush.

"Hey, they're gone."

Shamal popped out from her hiding spot.

"Thanks for being my decoy."

"I'm not here just to play your decoy you know."

"I'm well aware of that."

Arisa and Shamal had met by chance as both of them were heading to the mansion in order to protect their respective love interests from the evil clutches of the Blonde Seductress aka Fate Testarossa Harlaown. Arisa had agreed she'd play a decoy if Shamal agreed to stop Fate from hitting on Suzuka. In exchange, she'd guide Shamal through the mansion. Shamal saw no reason to turn down the deal. She'd never been to the Tsukishima Mansion, but she figured Arisa spent enough time there that she'd know all the ins and outs.

"Let's get inside before they figure out you're actually with me."

The two blondes left their spot and headed into the mansion. Not a second later, Vita and Zafira, who was now in his dog form, returned.

"She was here." Zafira informed Vita.

"Arg! Why the hell did you not transform to you're dog form before! You could've just tracked her scent!"

"I forgot."

Vita growled in frustration. "Fine, whatever, let's get to her before she ruins whatever plan Hayate has. I don't want to know what she'll do if we fail."

Both of them shuddered. If they had to guess, they'd probably be submitted through a series of humiliating costumes until their mistress was satisfied. No, they would not be put through that hell! Zafira took the lead with Vita hot on his tail.

**-MGLN-**

Dinner had begun with a tense silence surrounding the occupants. They'd agreed that any discussion would take place after dinner. The girls would go to another room while they decided what would become of Fate. The blonde in question had been sweating bullets the entire time. Her food hadn't really been eaten. She was just poking at it with her fork.

"So, Fate-san, what are you're plans for the future." Shinobu began the small talk.

"Well, I plan to become an Enforcer in the TSAB."

"I see you're following in you're brothers footsteps." Gil stated. "I approve."

Fate smiled slightly. It was the first compliment any of the parents had given her ever since the whole mess started. She was going to enjoy the feeling for as long as she could.

"I do hear that Enforcers are away for long periods of time for home. Is that correct?" Shiro asked.

"Y-Yes. They can be away for months at a time depending on the case."

"Hmm…" Shiro said no more. Fate could tell that he didn't like the prospect of his daughter being left alone so much. Still, Fate felt the need to justify her decision to her best friends father.

"But, I want to enter this field in order to be able to protect my family from any threat before it gets to them. I would rather die than let any harm come to them." Fate said with a determined expression.

Shiro nodded in approval at Fate's answer. He knew very well the feeling of wanting to protect one's family from any danger that may come to them.

"It sounds like you're very well grounded Fate-san." Shinobu commented. "It gives me peace of mind."

Gil and Shiro agreed with her assessment. So far, Fate was proving to be a good candidate to marry their daughter/sister/granddaughter/knight.

Fate never felt so relieved when their attention was drawn away from her as everyone around the table began to discuss their day and other world events. For the moment, she felt like she dodged a bullet. Dinner, however, soon came to a close and the dreaded marriage talk would begin.

"Girls, why don't you head to the game room while the adults talk?" Hayate, surprisingly, had set thing into motion.

The girls nodded. They were about to leave the dining room when they stopped and ran to Fate. They each gave her a hug.

"We'll be praying for you Fate-papa." Vivio said.

The rest of the girls nodded in agreement. They hoped that some omnipotent being out there would show some mercy for the blonde.

"T-Thanks."

Once the girls were out of the room, Hayate once again got the ball rolling. She faced the heads of each family with a confident air about her.

"I want to make it clear that I'm seeking to marry Fate."

"What?" Nanoha and Signum said in disbelief for different reasons.

Suzuka took this opportunity to voice her position as well.

"I also wish to marry Fate-chan."

"So does Signum." Hayate added in.

"Wha? Mistress!"

Hayate smiled at her. "That's an order."

Signum shrunk back. Curse her duty to her mistress! Sometimes the things Hayate had her do were more dangerous to her health than the lost logia she had to hunt down.

"Y-Yes mistress…"

"I see." Gil said. "If that is what you girls wish, then we shall need to decide on a fair method to decide who shall be the one to marry."

"Agreed Gil-san." Shiro looked at Fate. "Very well Fate, choose who you wish to marry."

"W-What? Now!"

Fate felt her life be put into a dangerous situation once more. Shiro, Gil and Shinobu were giving her a look that said, "If you pick wrong, You'll regret it". There was no way she could choose so soon! She needed time to think!

"Nooooo!"

The blonde was broken out of her jumbled thoughts by a scream. Everyone looked around in question at the mysterious scream that resonated through the mansion. Thundering footsteps were heard from what sounded like right outside the dining room.

"Quit struggling!" Another voice rang out.

"Let me go! I must stop this! Sig…! Mmmph!"

"Suzu…! Mmmph!"

The voices stopped just as suddenly as they started. Hayate poked her head out of the dining room to check on the situation. Much to her relief, Vita and Zafira had bound Shamal and Arisa with their magic. She hadn't expected the two blondes to work together, but she was glad that she ended up sending her two knights after Shamal.

"_Killed two birds with one stone."_

"What was that?" Fate asked.

"Nothing!" Hayate chimed happily. "So back to the conversation at hand…"

"I object!" Nanoha stood up from her seat. "You've never liked Fate-chan before! None of you have!"

"Ah, but Nanoha I've only recently noticed how irresistible Fate-chan is. Plus, I have a thing for blondes." Hayate added with a smirk.

**-MGLN-**

Somewhere on Mid-Childa, a certain blonde knight of the Saint Church sneezed.

**-MGLN-**

"Then get your own blonde!"

"Oh I plan to."

Nanoha narrowed her eyes at her brunette friend. She had not planned for this at all. Hayate had always insisted that she didn't see Fate as anything more than a friend. Could she have really fallen for the blonde girl? It wasn't completely unbelievable. Like Hayate said, Fate was irresistible. She could feel the urge to Starlight Breaker someone grow.

"Fate-chan, wouldn't you rather be married to me?"

Nanoha and Hayate turned to see Suzuka sitting in Fate's lap with her arms wrapped around the blonde's neck. Fate's face went from pale to red in the blink of an eye.

"S-Suzuka-chan?"

"Oh don't be so surprised Fate-chan." Suzuka leaned in closer and whispered into her ear. "You've stolen my heart."

"That's not fair Suzuka-chan!" Hayate exclaimed as she latched onto Fate from behind. "Fate-chan~! I'd make a much better wife. I could dress up in something…special for you **every** night."

"_Signum…get your butt over here and flirt with Fate-chan."_ Hayate ordered her knight telepathically.

"_B-But..!"_

"_Just do it!"_

Signum wasn't sure what she should be more afraid of, Hayate's punishments or Nanoha's Starlight Breaker because she was sure Nanoha would be unleashing at least one before the night was over. She cautiously made her way to Fate and tentatively reached for the blonde's hand.

"I-I won't lose." Signum managed to stutter out.

Hayate had been surprised that Signum's little display came out more adorable than she'd imagined. The pink haired woman really had no idea how cute she could be. It was no wonder Shamal could be so protective of her.

Fate was sure she was about pass out from all the blood rushing to her head. She had no idea what had gotten into her friends. She had been **positive** that none of them had any sort of romantic feeling for her although she was starting to question whether that held true for Nanoha…

"You three…" Nanoha ground out. "I will not lose Fate-chan to you!"

Nanoha wasted no time in transforming into her barrier jacket.

"Fate-chan belongs to me!"

Her staff began to glow pink. At the sight of the incoming Starlight Breaker, the three girls quickly used Fate as their human shield.

"Wait a minute!" Fate exclaimed in fear.

"Starlight Breaker!"

"NOOOO!"

Fate was sent flying a moment later. When push came to shove, they were not about to take a Starlight Breaker head on. Besides, Fate seemed to be good at surviving Nanoha's ridiculously powerful beams. Hayate, Signum, and Suzuka silently begged for forgiveness and hoped that Fate was okay. Hayate turned back to Nanoha who was glaring at her. Her wand was still pointed at them in a threatening manner.

"Nanoha, put down your staff."

"Not until you give up on Fate-chan."

"What's wrong? Afraid I'll steal her away?" Hayate taunted.

Nanoha scoffed. "Like you could do that."

"Then why are you so afraid?"

"I'm not!"

"Then I issue you a challenge." Hayate smiled. "Whomever get's Fate to confess to them first gets the right to marry her. Sounds fair?"

"I think that's fair." Suzuka answered.

"I agree as well." Signum figured she might as well go along with whatever Hayate was planning. By now, she guessed something was up with the way her mistress was insisting she flirt with Fate. She just hoped Shamal would forgive her for this later.

"You're on." Nanoha dispelled her barrier jacket, much to everyone's relief. There was nothing scarier than the White Devil in happy trigger mode.

"I'm not sure I like this plan." Shiro stated.

"What's wrong Shiro-san?" Gil question. "Doubting your daughter will come out on top?"

Shiro scoffed. "Non-sense. My daughter will definitely come out on top. We Takamachi's aren't one to loose so easily."

"Then what is the problem?"

"There is none. Are there any other objections to this plan?" Shiro asked everyone in the dining room.

"Since Fate is not here I will agree for her." Lindy smiled. "I look forward to see which of you girls will win my daughter's heart."

"Then I believe we've come to an understanding." Shinobu stood from her chair. She held out her wine glass in the air. "We shall go forth with Hayate-chan's plan. May the best woman win!"

**-MGLN-**

Somewhere out in a canal, Fate fished herself out again. Her barrier jacket was slightly singed but other than that, she looked okay. Perhaps she was becoming immune to the pink blasts. For her health, she certainly hoped so.

"Ah, Fate. What are you doing out here?"

Fate looked up to see Vita and Zafira, who were carrying Shamal and Arisa.

"Vita-chan…"

"You look like hell. Here, grab on."

Vita stretched out Graf Eisen. Fate gladly took hold and felt herself being lifted out of the water.

"Another rough night?"

Fate nodded.

"Well cheer up. I know everyone's acting a bit crazy but it'll probably pass."

Vita was startled to see Fate looking at her with grateful teary eyes. Vita was the first person to admit that everyone had gone insane. It made feel Fate like she wasn't the only sane one around.

"Thank you Vita-chan." Fate sobbed. "I don't know what to do anymore…"

"Get a hold of yourself!" Vita smacked Fate's head. "I never pegged you to be such a crybaby."

"B-But what can I do!"

"Look, you're letting them walk all over you. I know you want to make everyone happy but you gotta first admit you can't fix everything."

"But their parents…"

"Forget about them! They're not the one's living your life! You gotta stop being afraid of making a decision and just do it! Take your life into your own hands and write your own future! Go, fight, win!"

Fate gaped at Vita. She'd never heard the girl talk so passionately about anything before. Vita seemed to realize she went on a rant and blushed.

"Uh, so yeah. Stop worrying about things you think you **have** to do and concentrate on what you **want** to do. Is it selfish? Yes, but if you don't then you'll just end up not only hurting yourself but Hayate, Nanoha, Signum and Suzuka too."

Fate mulled over the words of the red haired knight. Everything that'd happened within the last few days flashed through her mind. She knew what she wanted to do.

"You're right." Fate stood up. "You're completely right. I need to take matters into my own hands. No more sitting back and letting everyone else take control of the situation! Thank you Vita-chan!"

Vita smirked as the blonde took off in the direction of her home. Whatever had been going on for the last few days she had a feeling that it would soon be solved. She looked at the two blondes whom she'd taken prisoner.

"Sorry you two, but I'm going to have to keep you away from all this until it's over."

In response, the two blondes thrashed around against their bindings. She was pretty sure she heard Arisa say something about her actions being illegal or what not while Shamal sounded like she was cursing like a sailor. Vita smirked at the two.

"Oh don't be like that guys. I'm sure we'll have **lots** of fun while we wait this out."

**AN:** I had such a hard time writing this chapter. I still feel iffy with how it turned out but I like this version better than the first draft I wrote up. I don't feel there was as much humor in this chapter like there have been in the last few so I hope that isn't too much of a disappointment for everyone. Well until next time guys!


	7. Chapter 7 8 Simple Rules

**AN:** Holy crap it's been awhile. I probably caught writers block at the most inappropriate moment for this story. I apologize to everyone for the long wait, but your patience has paid off. I know you guys must've thought I abandoned this story and the thought briefly crossed my mind since I just couldn't seem to come up with anything for this chapter. However, I hate it when I read a story and then never see an update again. I don't like not having closure, regardless of how a story ends. Thus, I dug deep and wrote these two chapters for you all.

Now, since my birthday is tomorrow, I figured I'd treat all of you with the last chapter in addition to this chapter. So, what are you waiting for? Go on and read!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything!

Science Plus Magic Equals Children!

Chapter 7 8 Simple Rules for Dating My Teenage Daughter

Fate sat nervously in front of the Shiro Takamachi, Shinobu Tsukimura, and Gil Graham. Had she not been busy being intimidated by the three adults, her mind would have begun to wonder what in the world they were doing in her home. Last she checked, she'd been going to her kitchen to make some breakfast before tackling the long day ahead of her. Then, like something out of the Twilight Zone, she'd been transported from her kitchen to an interrogation room. A light was thrust in her face like she was a criminal they were trying to get a confession out of.

"Fate, it's been decided that you shall marry whom ever can get you to confess to them. In order to ensure an equal opportunity for all the girls, you will be expected to take each of them out on a date. From there it will be fair game to get that confession out of you." Shiro explained.

"Now we may have agreed to give you permission to date our girls." Gil Graham continued.

"But that doesn't mean you'll be given special privileges." Shinobu finished.

With that, the room was thrust into light and the interrogation room became her kitchen once more. Shiro then revealed a chart with a list. "Like any other boy or girl wanting to date our girls, there are rules that must be followed."

Indeed, across the chart it read, "8 Simple Rules". Fate was fairly certain she already knew what was on this particular list; however, she wasn't about to go interrupting their elaborate display. She was fairly certain if she did they'd somehow turn it against her.

"Rule number one." Shiro bellowed out, effectively jolting Fate out of her thoughts. "Use your hands on my daughter and you'll lose them after."

Fate gulped as the fear she suddenly felt. She was fairly sure Farin and Noel were brandishing weapons at her from an unknown location. Not only them but Miyuki and Kyouya Takamachi were probably also taking careful aim at her vital organs. She nodded rapidly and hoped that appeased her would be assassins. To her relief, it did. For the moment.

"Rule number two." Gil continued. "You make her cry, I make you cry."

Again, Fate nodded rapidly. She didn't want to somehow encourage anyone to take a shot at her. Not only that but she'd never dream about making any of her friends cry. If she did end up somehow managing that it certainly wouldn't be something intentional.

"Rule number three!" Shinobu went next. "Safe sex is a myth. As you've shown us, you're quite capable of getting other girls pregnant. Therefore, anything you try will be hazardous to your health."

Fate felt her face heat up so fast that she felt she might pass out. She tried her best to keep any sort of indecent thoughts of her friends from invading her mind, but once the images started flowing they could not be stopped. For the first time in her life, Fate acknowledged that puberty had finally hit her full force. She did her best to kick out images of a half-naked Nanoha straddling her on her bed…

The blonde had become lost in her imagination when a swift smack to the head rudely jolted her out.

"I don't appreciate you thinking of my daughter in such a manner." Shiro glared.

"_How did he know!"_ Fate mentally anguished. Had she been that transparent?

"No, it's because you sighed her name." Hayate popped into the kitchen.

"Hayate! How did you get in?" Fate asked.

"Your mom gave me a copy of the key."

"_Mother…"_

"Now, guys," Hayate looked at the three adults in the room. "I know you're looking out for our well being but I think we'll be fine."

"But Hayate-chan," Gil began.

"No buts! Now go on guys. Fate and I got a date to get to."

"W-What?" Fate stuttered out. She figured she'd have more time to prepare for her first date, especially if her first date was going to be Hayate. She had a feeling no amount of time could prepare her for whatever the brunette mage had in store. A smack to her head halted any thoughts of how terribly a date with Hayate could go.

"I'm not that bad." Hayate smiled a little too nicely.

"_How did she know what I was thinking!"_

"You mumbled it to yourself." Hayate sighed. "You're really out of it this morning Fate-chan~"

"I-I'm fine."

Hayate grinned evilly. She quickly ushered out the three adults assuring them she had everything under control.

"Okay Fate-chan, now you need to be getting ready too."

"But I haven't had breakfast yet." Fate pouted.

"I'll get something ready for you. Now hurry up and get dressed."

Fate perked up at hearing that. She ran up the stairs to her room. If there was one thing she was certain of it was Hayate's amazing cooking. It was always a treat to eat any food she made. In that aspect, Hayate would make a great wife to someone one day. Who wouldn't want to return home to a freshly cooked dinner made by their cute wife? She would certainly feel lucky but Hayate just wasn't the girl she wanted to be with. After the disaster of the dinner the night before, she searched her feelings and came to a solid decision about whom it was that held her heart. It had been a difficult thing for her since she'd never liked anyone in that manner. Much of her early life was filled with danger; there was no time for her to enjoy being around people much less falling in love.

Back then all she cared about was obtaining her mothers love. Now though, she was more interested in obtaining a certain auburn haired girls affection. She was sure that puberty had a hand in making her more aware of her best friends growing beauty. Just thinking about her made her smile and her heart to flutter. She hadn't been sure at first if this feeling she got meant she was in love, but what else could it be? Today, she was determined to confess to her feelings to Nanoha. First she had to get through these dates without hurting her friends feelings. She was flattered that they'd suddenly wanted her. It still seemed suspicious really but she chalked that up to the fact that having the kids around was starting to affect all of them.

Thinking of the kids caused her to recall the important decision she came about them. Somehow, she'd make sure they would be born. She wasn't sure what yet but she knew she couldn't let them disappear. There had to be some method in the future that would allow for them to be born without she herself having to do the deed. If two women were able to have children then surely they'd have something for her to work with.

"Breakfast is ready!" Hayate yelled.

Fate quickly finished getting dressed and walked back down to the kitchen.

"What did you ma…Ack! Hayate!" Fate covered her eyes and quickly turned around. In her kitchen stood a very naked Hayate with only an apron covering her up. "What the hell are you doing!"

"What does it look like I'm doing Fate-chan~" Hayate made sure to press herself against the blonde's back as she whispered that into her ear. Both girls felt a cold chill run down their spines. Hayate was perfectly aware where this feeling came from. Without informing Fate, as they always did, they agreed to keep an eye on the girl's dates via a live feed through Reinforce Zwei. Thus Nanoha was watching this little display of indecency shoved upon her precious Fate-chan. Still, Hayate pushed past her fear and continued with her "seduction".

"Don't be shy~ I don't have anything you haven't already seen." She grinned.

"T-That's not the point! You shouldn't go prancing around naked!"

"But I'm doing this for you!"

"I didn't ask for this! I just wanted my breakfast!"

"Pfft. You're no fun. Fine." Fate felt Hayate ease off her back. Still she didn't turn around for fear of seeing more of Hayate than she wanted. She heard some rustling of clothes. "Alright. You can look now."

Slowly, Fate turned around and peeked through her fingers. One could never be too careful around the mischievous Hayate. To Fate's relief however Hayate had put her clothes back on.

"You know you missed out on a good show."

"I'm sure there's someone else out there who does want it."

Far away on a small planet name Mid-Childa Carim Gracia sneezed. She wondered who it was that was speaking about her.

Fate walked over to the table where her breakfast was neatly laid out. It definitely looked delicious which was good since she needed something to give her the strength to make it through Hayate's date. The brunette mage let her eat in peace while she cleaned up the kitchen.

"Thank you Hayate. That was good."

"You're welcome Fate-chan. Now are you ready for our date?"

"Did you have something planned?"

"Yup! We'll be having our date right here!"

"Eh?"

"I decided to should enjoy our date by watching a movie together."

The date seemed harmless enough. Plus she didn't have to worry about Hayate doing something to embarrass her in public. Seeing no immediate harm, she decided to agree. Hayate quickly pulled her towards the living room. She pushed Fate onto the couch while she picked the DVD of her choice.

**-SPMEC-**

"How dare she!" Nanoha ranted. "Putting her body on display like that in front of Fate-chan!"

Shiro, Shinobu, Gil, Lindy, Chrono, Amy, Arf, Suzuka, and Signum flinched at Nanoha's angry tone. Everyone who was in the room was doing their best to seem unassuming in front of the White Devil. They decided that it was a terrible idea to have let Hayate pick the method that decided the order in which the dates would go. They were positive that the brunette mage managed to cheat somehow. It was the only explanation as to why their lives were now in danger.

"Do you think we should move somewhere…far away." Suzuka whispered to Signum.

The pink haired knight glanced over at a fuming Nanoha who was busy denting a wall.

"I don't believe any amount of distance would save us from her."

Suzuka nodded in understanding. Nanoha was a scary being when angered.

**-SPMEC-**

In another part of the city, Vita and Zafira were enjoying the show. Their two captives on the other hand were not enjoying the show as they were. They knew it was only a matter of time before their respective loves would go next. To even imagine what they'd be doing on their dates was driving them crazy with jealousy.

There had to be a way to stop this madness.

**-SPMEC-**

Hayate found the movie she wanted and popped it into the DVD player. She quickly made her way to the couch and took a seat next to Fate. The two watched the movie but made no attempts to get closer. Fate had never actually seen the movie Hayate had chosen despite the DVD being in her home. Hayate watched Fate from the corner of her eye. She was waiting for Fate to drop her guard so that she could put her next move into action. Hayate was under no illusion that Fate would be having her dates with Suzuka and Signum. She knew that Vita and Zafira were probably watching her date along with Arisa and Shamal. There was no way the two blondes would allow their love interests to make it to their dates since they were more than likely fearing what the two girls would do if Hayate had been willing to walk around in the nude for Fate. They would not take any chances when it came to their loves.

With this in mind, Hayate planned everything carefully. She would do whatever she could to push not only Nanoha's but Arisa and Shamal's buttons in order to spur them into action. Really, she was doing all her friends a favor. She was single handedly getting them into long lasting relationships although with Shamal and Signum it wasn't really necessary. Still, she enjoyed messing with the blonde haired woman. It was almost as fun as messing with Nanoha, but with less chance of death.

The brunette smirked in satisfaction seeing the blonde engrossed in the movie. Slowly, she moved closer to the blonde mage.

**-SPMEC-**

Nanoha had shoved everyone out of the TV's way and was holding it like her life depended on it.

"Stop getting closer to her!"

They'd thought about telling Nanoha that yelling at the TV wasn't going to do her any good but it was a high possibility that she'd ignore them. They instead concentrated their efforts in trying to catch a glimpse of the action despite Nanoha blocking most of the screen.

**-SPMEC-**

Vita and Zafira were too engrossed in watching their master work that they failed to notice their captives had made a rather stealthy escape.

**-SPMEC-**

"H-Hayate?" Fate was extremely confused. One minute she was watching a high-speed chase full of explosions and next thing she knew she was on her back with her brunette friend on top of her. Hayate said nothing and smiled sweetly at the blonde mage. Slowly, oh so painstakingly slowly, Hayate lowered herself towards Fate. The blonde was frozen. She had no idea what was happening. Why was Hayate doing this?

"_I-I have to stop her! Nanoha will never forgive me if I let her continue!"_

"H-Hayate! I-I can't…" Fate did her best to try to wiggle out of the brunette's hold.

"Just trust me Fate-chan. I promise nothing bad will happen."

Something about the way Hayate said that made Fate stop struggling. She could tell by looking at Hayate's eyes that she was being sincere. She nodded. Hayate smiled and continued move her lips closer to Fate.

**-SPMEC-**

"That's it!" Nanoha was not going to stand there and let Hayate claim those lips! Fate was hers and no one else's! Children or not, she would not allow Hayate to seduce her. "You can't have her Hayate!"

Everyone took cover behind a well-placed couch as Nanoha donned her barrier jacket. They knew it was against the rules to interfere but the rules be damned if their life was in danger! No one in the right mind would try to get in the way of the White Devil. Without wasting another second, Nanoha blasted a hole in the ceiling of the Takamachi home and took off towards Fate's home.

"Should we be do something?" Shinobu asked.

"I think it's best to leave it to Hayate-chan and Fate-san to deal with her." Gil answered. Honestly, those two were probably the only people that would be able to hold their own against the White Devil without dying in the first few seconds of a Starlight Breaker.

"It's probably be..st…t…." Shiro had begun to speak but then suddenly fell face first into the floor. A cloud of smoke filled the room and soon after, the rest of the occupants in the room, minus Suzuka and Signum, fell into a deep sleep. The two girls took off their gas masks and turned their attention back to the TV. Fate had left the apartment and only Hayate remained. Not too long after however, Nanoha burst through a wall demanding to know where Fate was.

The two girls chuckled. Hayate's plan had worked. Sometimes, it was rather frightening how well the brunette mage could predict people's actions. They knew they no longer needed to worry about their friends and instead set to work placing the people they'd just knocked out in more comfortable positions.

Not a moment later, Arisa and Shamal burst through the door.

"Don't do it Suzuka! I love you damn it!"

"Signum! If you ever want to have sex again I suggest you…what are you doing?"

Arisa and Shamal had had every intention to burst through the door and sweep their loves off their feet. The last thing they expected to see was Signum and Suzuka moving bodies around the living room.

"We can explain." Signum quickly said.

"But first," Suzuka sauntered up to Arisa. "I believe you just confessed to me, my dear Arisa-chan."

"Y-Yeah….so…?"

Arisa was cut off by Suzuka's soft lips over her own. Arisa had dreamed of this moment for as long as she could remember. She couldn't be happier. She finally got the girl of her dreams!

Signum walked up to Shamal and gently took her hand in hers. The pink haired warrior then leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on the blonde's cheeks. She looked positively adorable with the blush that adorned her face.

"It was part of Hayate's plan to get Nanoha and Fate to confess to each other."

"I think I'm going to need you to explain to me what's going on."

Signum nodded. "I'll explain everything, but first, I need your help with erasing their memories." She gestured to the sleeping people in the living room. "Oh and we need to find Vita and Zafira to help erase anyone else's memories who know about this incident."

"Okay, I definitely need an explanation now."

"I'll give it to you as we work." Signum sighed. It was a long story after all.

**-SPMEC-**

"Hayate!" Nanoha burst through a wall that lead her to the living room. Hayate was sitting calmly on the very couch she'd assaulted (in Nanoha's mind) Fate. "Where is Fate-chan!"

"Calm down Nanoha."

"How can I be calm when you kissed her! I lover her and you're trying to take her from me!"

Hayate became calm despite the dangerous levels Nanoha's magic was climbing to.

"Well I can tell you she doesn't like me. It's why she didn't let me kiss her." What Nanoha didn't know was that Hayate hadn't been attempting to kiss Fate. Instead she'd whispered to the blonde some very important information.

"W-What?"

Hayate stood up and turned off the TV.

"She's waiting for you at the bridge." She said no more and instead got to cleaning up the wreckage Nanoha created. It was the least Hayate could do for Fate after all the trouble she'd caused.

Nanoha wasted no time in flying to the bridge to find the blonde mage. Sure enough, Fate was there over looking the ocean. Nanoha's breathe caught in her throat as a gust of wind played with Fate's hair.

"Wow."

Hearing Nanoha's voice, Fate turned and smiled at the auburn haired girl.

"Nanoha."

"Fate-chan?"

Fate closed the distance between them and pulled the girl into a hug.

"Nanoha…"

Not wanting to ruin the moment, Nanoha hugged her back just as tightly. It almost felt like a dream.

"Nanoha…I've been doing a lot of thinking lately."

"About?" Nanoha whispered against Fate's shoulder.

"Us."

Nanoha's heart skipped a beat.

"What about us?"

"I've been thinking how you're the only one I want to stand beside. The only one I want to be by my side. The only person who makes me feel like I'm on top of the world."

"Fate-chan…"

Fate pulled back slightly to look into Nanoha's cobalt blue eyes.

"I don't know what the future will hold for us for sure, but if you'll have me, I want to spend that future with you. I…I love you, Nanoha."

Nanoha was sure she stopped breathing. It was only when Fate gently press her lips against her own that she came back to her senses. She clutched the blonde mage tighter in happiness.

"I love you too Fate-chan. I love you so much…" Nanoha began to sob in happiness.

"Shh, it's okay now Nanoha." Fate soothed the girl she loved. This moment was something she'd never forget.

"Congratulations!" Four cheerful voices rang out.

The two girls pulled back from their embrace to see the four girls from the future land in front of them.

"Girls?" Nanoha asked confused.

"Our work here is done." Corona said. "We do apologize for all the trouble we caused." She bowed and the other three girls followed her lead.

"I don't understand." Nanoha was more confused than ever.

"Nanoha-san, we are not actually Fate-san's children." Caro said with a smile.

"You're not?" she couldn't help but feel disappointed that Vivio was not hers and Fate's. The little girl had grown on her.

"No but Vivio is still yours." Lutecia answered.

"Cia-chan! We're not suppose to reveal things from the future!" Vivio admonished. She smiled shyly at her parents. "W-Well I am your child but…well you'll see."

"Why did you all do this though?"

"Because Hayate-san told us to." Corona sighed.

"She gave us a mission to ensure you and Fate-san would start dating." Caro answered. "I know it seems like a silly reason to do all this, but you'll see in the future why we couldn't really say no."

Nanoha sighed. "Somehow it sounds like something she'd do."

"We really are sorry for all the trouble." Lutecia reiterated. "We're just glad nothing got too messed up."

"Well we need to get going. Our time here is over." Vivio spoke up. "It was nice seeing you Fate-mama, Nanoha-mama. I'll see you soon."

"Good-bye girls!" Fate and Nanoha waved.

The girls floated into the air. Then, in a bright flash of light, they were gone. Back to where they belonged. It had been a crazy few days for everyone involved, especially for Nanoha and Fate. Still, thanks to this incident, the two girls were finally able to confess their feeling for each other. Otherwise, it would have taken them **years** of dancing around each other to finally get them together. All this thanks to a certain meddling brunette commander. The future never looked brighter.

**AN:** Quickly, to the epilogue!


	8. Chapter 8 Epilogue

**AN:** It's the last chapter! Seems like just yesterday I decided to write this story. Never expected it to go this far, but I was pleasantly surprised that it got so much support. Enjoy the final chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!

Science Plus Magic Equals Children!

Ch 8 Epilogue

It was a beautiful sunny day on Mid-Childa. The day had started out like any other for a certain brunette commander. She woke up early and began preparing breakfast with her family. Her knights all gathered and pitched in their part for their morning ritual. Their breakfast was filled with laughter and reminiscing about the latest missions they'd gone on. Their morning passed and each headed towards their respective jobs. Hayate in particular had a certain jump in her step. She wasn't sure why but she felt like today was going to be a good day for her. Sure she would have to endure the evil that was paper work, but even the prospect of having to shift through countless pages of reports seemed like nothing when she'd be meeting her girlfriend at the end of the work day.

Yes, seeing her golden haired beauty would only make her day that much better.

Thus she set to work clearing her desk of as many reports as she could. Even Reinforce Zwei was surprised that her mistress was not whining or attempting to escape her office. She wanted to question her on why she was in such a good mood, but decided against it in case it somehow backfired on her. It was during this fine time that the door to Hayate's office was suddenly flung off its hinges. Hayate watched in odd fascination as the door skidded across the floor. She turned slowly towards the doorway to see who decided to announce their arrival in such a manner. There stood Hayate's lovely blonde girlfriend: Carim Gracia.

Despite the unusual entrance she made, the brunette commander was genuinely happy to see her girlfriend.

"Carim!~" Hayate stood from her seat and practically floated over to the blonde. Had Hayate not been so blinded by happiness, she might have noticed the dangerous aura that surrounded the usually calm blonde. It wasn't until she was sent flying across the room via a fist to her face that the brunette finally realized that her girlfriend looked rather pissed.

Groaning she sat up and held her poor damaged nose.

"C-Carim? What was that for!"

"Shut up and take it like a woman!"

Hayate was not about to take a beating lying down. She quickly stood and prepared to defend herself. Although she hoped she'd still be able to talk the blonde out of it. The last thing she wanted to do was raise her hand against Carim, even if she was being crazy at the moment.

"Just calm down! I know we can work this out!"

"There's nothing to work out you cheater!"

"C-Cheater! I'd never cheat on you!"

"Tell that to the child you and Verossa will have!"

"Eh?"

She completely forgot to defend herself as she was flung out of her office window.

'_C-Child?'_

Reinforce Zwei looked on with worry as Carim flew after Hayate.

"I better call someone for help…"

Hayate landed with a thud in a conveniently placed bush. She stared up at the sky and wondered why in the world Carim would think she had a child with Verossa. It was Verossa for God sakes! The thought that they were even remotely attracted to each other made her sick to her stomach.

"Mama! Are you okay?"

The brunette felt a shiver of fear course through her. She quickly sat up and watched as a silvery green haired young girl, maybe around 12, ran towards her. This all seemed incredibly familiar to her.

"Hayate!"

Behind the girl ran Verossa. He had a panicked look on his face.

"Run Hayate! Carim is going to…!"

His words were drowned out due to the fact that Hayate had been grabbed from the bush and was being choked by the blonde.

"Ca….rim…!"

"I won't let you do this to me! I love you!"

'_Then stop choking me!'_ Hayate thought frantically.

At that moment, she hated that Carim was one of the only people who had the power to lift her limiter. She could really use all her magical powers right about now. The air suddenly returned to her lungs.

'_Sweet air!'_

Hayate held her throat and looked up at her savior or in this case saviors. Signum and Shamal were holding back a murderous looking Carim. Even though her life was in danger, she was finding that her girlfriend looked incredibly hot. She chalked it up to the fact that she hardly seen this side of Carim. Granted the blonde got mad every now and then, but for the most part, she was always pleasant. You would think she wasn't capable of being angry. So the fact that Carim was reacting like this was having an interesting effect on her libido.

'_I must be crazy to think she still looks incredibly sexy.'_

"Calm down Carim." Signum commanded.

"I will not calm down! She cheated on me!"

"That doesn't sound like something Hayate would do." Shamal frowned. Everyone knew that the brunette loved her girlfriend very much. This was evident enough by the fact that Hayate and Carim had been caught on several occasions having…relations in the various offices on the base. They were almost as bad as a certain other couple that consisted of a Tactical Instructor and Enforcer. They could swear that Hayate and Nanoha had some sort of contest going on.

"I never cheated on you! I don't understand why you think I did!"

"Because of her!"

Carim jerked her head towards the little girl who stood by Verossa. The green haired man smiled nervously at the brunette commander. Hayate returned the nervous smile and directed her gaze at the girl. She blushed and looked down at the ground.

"I-It's good to see you mama."

'_Okay, I've definitely seen this before.'_

Before she could get in a word edge wise a yell broke through the sudden stillness that had fallen upon them. Hayate jumped at recognizing Carim's battle cry. Luckily for everyone involved, Shamal and Signum had a good hold on the blonde woman.

"Mama!" Another voice rang out.

This time a little girl with dark purple hair came flying out of nowhere and promptly latched herself to Hayate. The brunette commander paled instantly. Carim saw red. Not only was Hayate cheating on her with her brother but she also had the nerve to have **another** child with some unknown person? She was not about to take this lying down. With strength that Shamal and Signum had no idea the blonde possessed, she broke free of the hold they had on her. Hayate panicked. Not only would she get hurt but the little girl would get caught in the crossfire. Thus, she did the only thing she could think of. She grabbed the little girl and ran.

"You won't get away from me!" Carim yelled at Hayate's retreating back. "Stop running from my love!"

"_Damn it! Why did Carim have to be a secret yandere? _

Although, Carim had gone temporarily insane, Hayate was still finding that her girlfriend was as attractive as ever. This worried her slightly since she never thought she'd be okay with having a girlfriend that was willing to have her at all costs. Hayate shook her head. Now was not the time to dwell on those kinds of thoughts. First she had to make sure to get herself and the little girl in her arms to a safe place. Then she could figure out why these girls were claiming her to be their mother.

"_Hold on a minute. Kids coming out of no where…I have seen this before!"_

"Fate!" Hayate exclaimed. "She probably knows something about this. I need to get somewhere safe first. Then I'll search for answers."

After much ducking and hiding, Hayate made her way to the training field. Although she was anxious to get answers, she wanted to get the girl somewhere safe and who better to keep her safe than the White Devil herself. Plus, with any luck, she'd be able to tell her where to find Fate.

"Nanoha!" Hayate was never more relieved to see her friend than at that exact moment.

"Hayate-chan?" Nanoha looked away from her group of students and watched as her long time friend ran to her with a child in her arms.

"I'm glad you're here! Sorry to interrupt but I need you to watch this kid."

Nanoha looked at the little girl. "Are you babysitting her? If you are then it's highly irresponsible of you to push her off on someone else."

"That's not it! She came out of no where and started calling me her mother!"

"What?"

The little girl, who'd finally been put on the ground, looked at the group of people Nanoha had been instructing. The boy and girl in the group looked to be around her age while the two older girls looked to be in their teens. Her eyes lit up once her gaze fell on a certain Nanoha fangirl.

"Subaru-mama!"

Nanoha gaped as the little girl ran to a very confused Subaru Nakajima. She didn't miss the look of horror on Teana Lanster's face, which she found highly amusing.

"Hayate…have you been messing around behind Carim's back?"

"What! No! Why would you even think that!"

"Well that would be the only way to explain the child, but seeing as how this has happened once before, I think it's safe to say someone is playing a joke on you."

"Yeah, what a **funny** joke." Hayate said sarcastically. "It's been such fun dealing with a yandere Carim."

"Yandere?" Nanoha questioned.

Hayate rolled her eyes. "Geez, Nanoha, you'd think you'd understand all my terminology after hanging around me for so long."

Nanoha sighed. "That's a new one for me Hayate-chan. I hear plenty of moe this or tsundere that but not that one."

"Well, either way, Carim has completely lost her mind and is trying to kill me. Like for real."

"Are you sure Carim is capable of such a thing?"

"After she tried to choke me while telling me she loved me? Yeah, I think so."

"Scary. Well, what do you think we should do?"

"I need to find Fate and get her to tell Carim that this is all a big misunderstanding. Then take the blame for what she caused."

Hayate was then suddenly assaulted by a certain gun wielding mage.

"Ah! What the hell!"

"How dare you! Taking advantage of her like that!"

"I didn't do anything! Nanoha, control your student!"

"T-Tea!" Subaru called out. "It's not like that!"

After much struggling, Caro, Erio, and Nanoha took control of Teana and restrained her. Hayate sighed.

"This whole thing is going to give me a terrible reputation."

"Well," Nanoha began. "You sort of deserve this."

"How do you figure that?"

"When this happened to Fate-chan, she also had to endure the stabs to her character because of a certain someone."

"H-hey now! That was the future me!"

"So I think it's safe to assume that this is future Fate-chan's doing too so I don't think finding Fate-chan will do you any good."

"**Hayate!**"

Everyone in the immediate area cringed. Nothing was more frightening than the sound of an enraged girlfriend.

"You better run Hayate." Nanoha smiled sweetly at her friend.

Hayate paled. "Y-You're not going to help me?"

"I will…when I think you've learned you're lesson. I'll keep an eye on the children in the meantime."

"**Only I can have you!**"

"You better start running."

"I won't forget this!"

Hayate took off running with Carim hot on her heels. Nanoha watched in amusement as Hayate donned her barrier jacket and flew as fast as she could from her enraged girlfriend.

"Umm, Nanoha-san?" Subaru asked timidly. "What do we do with this girl?"

"Let's go find Hayate's other child and get some ice cream!"

Her students looked slightly confused but decided to go along with her plan. It's not like they had much of a choice really. If they went with Nanoha, then they'd at least figure out what was going on. Subaru took the hand of the little girl that claimed was her and Hayate's daughter.

"So, umm, what's your name?"

"My name's Rio!"

Nanoha chuckled. "You're not really Hayate's daughter right?"

Rio laughed nervously. "No, Einhalt-chan and I were sent here to play a trick on Hayate-san."

Tea looked hopefully at the purple haired girl.

"S-So that means Subaru and Hayate-san aren't…"

"Together?" Rio asked. "I shouldn't really be answering question about the future…"

Tea looked liked she was about to cry. Rio was beginning to feel bad for inadvertently bullying the gun mage.

"Uh, they're not together." The purple haired girl figured it wouldn't hurt to answer at least that much.

Tea never looked so relieved. Nanoha smiled seeing that look on her face. These events caused her to think back on her own experience with Fate's "children". It had been a rather chaotic time for sure since she did not hold back when it came to ensuring Fate's affection did not sway to anyone else. So, she completely understood Carim's actions.

"_At least I wasn't that crazy…was I?"_

Shaking her head of what she deemed silly thoughts, she instead decided to contact Fate and let her know what was happening.

**-SPMEC-**

Hayate staggered into the bar she was told to meet Fate at. After an afternoon of flying and running from Carim, she was finally able to get the girl to listen to her thanks to her knights. She'd called them since she had been in a very sticky situation. They heeded her call quickly and together; they were able to restrain the blonde. Hayate had to admit that she was impressed that it had taken all her knights to settle down girlfriend. After everything had been explained, Carim took her to Hayate's home, told the knights not return until that evening, and proceeded to have some very nice make up sex with her girlfriend. It was really a wonder that Hayate had been able to drag herself away from her comfy bed after such a tiring day. Yet she did so because she felt she needed to have this heart to heart with Fate. She easily spotted the blonde Enforcer sitting at the bar. She made her way over quietly and sat down next to Fate. The blonde Enforcer said nothing and instead passed her a glass of alcohol. Hayate didn't question what was in the glass and just took a long sip. After sitting in amiable silence, Hayate decided to get down to business.

"I'm sorry I messed with your love life. Even though it's my future self that did it."

"Apology accepted. Sorry Carim almost killed you. Who knew she was just as bad as Nanoha…don't let Nanoha know I said that."

"I won't as long as you don't tell Carim I agree with you."

"I assume she forgave you then, judging by all the "bug bites" you have on your neck."

Hayate had the decency to blush.

"Uh, yeah. The bug didn't listen when I said not to leave any marks."

Fate chuckled. "She really loves you."

The brunette commander smiled fondly. "Yeah she does. Which is why I think it's time I put a ring on it."

Fate nearly spit out her drink. She coughed a few times, trying to clear her throat. "Wow, really?"

"Yup!" Hayate grinned. "Plus I think Carim would really lose her mind if I broke up with her. Luckily for her and everyone around us, I can't imagine my life without her."

"Well congratulations Hayate! I look forward to your wedding."

"I gotta buy a ring before any wedding can take place."

Fate chuckled. She held up her glass. "To the future."

Hayate mimicked her actions. "And to everyone's happiness."

Their glasses clinked as they downed the last of the alcohol they contained.

**-SPMEC-**

Fate smiled fondly at the memory of her and Hayate's night of bonding. Needless to say, Carim and Nanoha were not very happy with their respective lovers when the two girls showed up hours later at the Takamachi-Harlaown house drunk off their asses. Still, the scolding they got from their girlfriend/wife had been worth it. She was brought out of her thoughts when a light engulfed the room. She shielded her eyes until the light died down. Suddenly two girls landed gracefully in Fate's office. The two girls were Einhalt Stratos and Rio Wesley.

"Report." Fate stated.

"Mission went according to plan." Einhalt answered.

"Good. Now as promised, I'll keep my end of the bargain."

Fate handed Rio a key. "Your family can use my vacation home for an entire year."

Rio grabbed the key excitedly and ran off to tell her family. That left only her and Einhalt in the room. Fate and the heterochromatic-eyed girl stared at each other for the longest time. The blonde Enforcer finally sighed.

"I-I give you permission to date my daughter."

Fate had a feeling Nanoha would kill her for doing what she just did, but it was totally worth it. She got the revenge she wanted against Hayate for the mess she caused all those years ago.

"And Nanoha-san?"

"I'll deal with her when the time comes."

"I wish you luck." Einhalt said gravely.

"_I'm going to need it."_

Somewhere on the base, Nanoha suddenly got a feeling. A mother's instinct perhaps, but she felt like she needed to keep a closer eye on Einhalt when she was around her daughter. It would still be a long journey for Einhalt to court Vivio Takamachi-Harlaown without fearing a random Star Light Breaker from an overprotective mother.

**AN:** And thus ends my rather crazy fanfic. Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, translated, and messaged me about this story! I'm glad you stuck with it to the end. Look forward to my upcoming stories. Until then everyone!


End file.
